


Blue Light Special

by Sonny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge Response, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Michael meet for the first time at some event, (ie; club or their workplace, your choice) and sparks fly. This connection leads to a hot, one night stand. But what happens when these boys meet a few months later? How do their friends react? Does this lead to a relationship? It would be interesting to see how folks would react to seeing that THE Brian Kinney has fallen for someone much to his chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To jbtribute - For the opportunity to display my stories in a nice, neat format (w/your co-hort Danielle)... AND your sharp mind in laying out an awesome challenge... hope I do right by you; PAULA-Again, you pulled out all the stops when I needed you... as always, YOU ROCK!! To my fellow BrianandMichael Yahoo members... I live to please you all : To Gale- For giving my *muse* some FIRE to work with: And to those *silent* fans who just read my stuff for simple pleasure... taking a minute or two to let their mind slip away into my world... WELCOME!!

Michael stormed up to the Sergeant’s desk in the Pittsburgh police station 24th Precinct. His keys were still in his hands. He’d thrown on whatever didn’t smell, from the pile of laundry on his bedroom floor, when he’d gotten the call. The bored officer looked up over his glasses when he saw Michael approach.

“Can I help you?”

Giving his trademark smirk, Michael let out a slight chuckle. “I sure hope so. I’m here to pick up Brian Kinney.”

The officer snickered, rolling his eyes. “Oh... Mr. Personality. A friend of yours?”

Michael gave another smile, but this one was more tortured. “No... thank God. He’s my boss... well, actually my boss’... boss’ nephew... which makes me wonder how he got my phone number..” The Desk Sargent could have cared less. Michael tucked his thumbs in his back pockets. “We work together. At the Big Q.” He looked around the messy desk. “Is there anything I have to sign? To let him out.”

The balding head shook slowly as the officer moved off the chair to come let Michael into the jail area of the station. “Nah... Mr. Kinney’s signed himself out. All he needed was a ride. Said your name quicker than he’d said anything all night. They had to impound his car”

Michael’s brow scrunched in wonder. “How long has Brian been here?”

“Two days. Kept him in the Drunk Tank.” The officer waved Michael to follow him down the hallway. “He’s been sleeping most of the time. He was pretty wasted when we found him.”

“Alcohol?” Michael just aimlessly followed the officer wherever he was being led.

“Yeah. Above the legal limit.” One cell doorway was opened to enter the larger hallway of cell doors.

“Drugs?” Michael hadn’t been told much about the WHYs of Brian Kinney’s arrest.

They were approaching the bars of the enormous room that was named the Drunk Tank. Michael’s eyes trained immediately on the huddled form on the bench. He spotted the rare color of hair Brian had on his head. There was a familiar leather jacket draped over Brian’s hunched body. It was the vulnerability that he hadn’t expected to notice, as well. Michael should be gloating, seeing his adversary getting his just desserts. But something told him not to judge Brian. We all had our bad days. Apparently, Brian Kinney was running on a bad month.

Besides, all Michael had to do was drive Brian back to his hotel suite and then he could be done with the hassle.

“One joint... a tiny bag of E... maybe some cocaine... there wasn’t much left of the hard stuff, just *party* drugs.” Through the bars, the officer called toward the bent back. “Kinney! Hey, Kinney! Your... ah... *friend* is here.” There was a slight movement, a jolt of muscles.

Brian methodically put on his jacket as he sat up, like he was sleepwalking. He knew how embarrassing this was and the chance that Michael Novotny would use this moment against him was something he wanted to avoid. “Take care, Slim.” Brian did a slick hand-jive with the 300lb African American he’d befriended the last few days. He cleared his throat, scratched his hairline and stood in front of the door that was about to slide open and set him free.

The Desk Sergeant brought out his key ring, found the right one and undid the lock. Once Brian was through, standing off to the side, hands placed calmly in front of him, the door was re-locked. Michael moved back to stand along the wall, waiting for Brian to look directly at him, but that never happened. The officer in motion made Brian begin to follow, leaving Michael shaking his head at the sheer audacity of what Brian had done.

Brian was getting back the manila envelope of his pocket contents. His wallet, keys, change, some gum, a pager, a cell phone and a connected roll of five condoms. The officer never blinked an eye. Michael, on the other hand, chose to make a comment.

Standing over Brian’s shoulder, watching him sign the Return of Valuables sheet, Michael decided to goad Brian into conversation. “Feeling a little too confident?”

Brian swiveled his head to stare down at Michael. He never knew how chocolaty-brown those wide eyes were. He was struck breathless. He couldn’t make a snappy comeback. Instead, he raised his eyes to the officer at the desk. “Am I free to go?”

“I’m done with ya’.” The Desk Sergeant wiggled his fingers *goodbye* at Brian, giving him a toothy, sarcastic grin. He was wishing Brian luck with Michael, who seemed to be ready for a confrontation.

Brian turned on his heel and bolted out of the precinct.

“What... the fuck!” Michael murmured under his breath as he trailed quickly after his *charge*. Heavily sighing, nodding his head toward the Desk Sergeant, Michael stomped after Brian. He had to allow a few uniformed officers to pass him by, but he soon followed. “Hey!” He meant to come out teasing. “Where’s the fire, Smokey?!” The second the door closed behind him, Michael had a face full of Kinney rage. The frustration simmered in the startling hazel eyes.

“Fuck off! I don’t need you anymore, Novotny! You are done doin’ your good deed of the day! Go! Home!” The last two words came with small, tiny shoves to his shoulder.

Michael wasn’t intimidated, in the least. “You know... I just wouldn’t know it was REALLY YOU, unless you were bellowing in my face, steam pourin’ outta your ears!” He smirked, hands in his pockets at the chilly fall weather. “And... my name is MICHAEL!” He barked back with equal force.

“Fuck! You!” Brian’s hot breath created a cloud burst of fog. “... MICHAEL!”

“Nice way to show me respect. I saved your ass!” Michael decided that Brian might be in control of their relationship at work, but outside, in the real world, became another story.

“If I didn’t know how much you hate me, I would seriously think about *thanking* you.” Brian tucked his freezing hands in his jacket pockets, looking up and down the street.

“Ha! That’s pretty funny! Me? Hating you? Seems to me it’s been the other way around.”

“Excuse me?! Why would I hate you? And besides... why the hell does it matter WHO started the *hating*? It fuckin’ exists. We both know that!” Brian turned, paced to the edge of the curb and began to search for a taxi.

Michael should be used to Brian’s coldness, the need to keep people at a distance, but when there was blatant disregard for simple consideration, he got upset. “What do you think you’re doin’?”

“What does it look like?” Another taxi sped on by, customer inside.

Michael shrugged off Brian’s usual rude behavior. “Mr. Kinney, I’m here. I’m available. My car has a full tank of gas. I won’t charge for the drive. All you have to do is tell me where you’re staying.” The offer was plainly made, no stipulations.

Brian was, again, prickly about Michael’s need to be *nice* to him. It got on his nerves. “Just... stop it, Michael!”

“Exactly what is it I need to STOP? When did being kind, and humane, become such a fuckin’ crime?!”

“I don’t need the condescending, bullshit *act*!” Brian was coming at Michael again, invading some very private space.

“What act?!” Michael screamed back in kind, which made Brian falter in his steps, backward.

“The honest boy scout/friendly neighbor/best buddy spiel!”

Michael was confused by Brian’s deep anger toward him. “Then why the fuck did you call me?”

Brian seemed to simmer down. “I thought... I thought... I forgot you lived with Tracey. I was tryin’ to reach her.”

Michael knew *bullshit* when he heard it. “The Desk Sergeant said you rattled my name off pretty fast. Not Tracey’s.”

“It was a simple mistake. I was drunk...”

“And, apparently, fairly high, as well.”

“Thank you, Barbara Walters.” Brian gave up on the taxi situation, zipped up his leather jacket and prepared to cross the street.

“Wait!” Michael was able to catch Brian’s biceps. “Brian...” He didn’t know why he was growing needy of having Brian’s company, but he was slowly intrigued by a few pieces of information. “Hold up!” Michael quickly let go of Brian, when he got the cool stare of “don’t touch me”. He paused on the curb as Brian stopped in between two parked patrol cars. “Do you even know where you are?”

Rubbing his jaw line, Brian gazed up and down the street. “I’m a Big Boy, Michael. I think I can walk on my own without needing a hand to hold in crossing the street.”

“At least tell me where the company put you up. I can steer you in the right direction.”

Brian shook his head in disbelief. What did it take to shake this man off his back? “Are you this stubborn, and pig-headed, with people you DO know?”

“Family trait. Pushy, Nosey Italians Who Don’t Know When to Quit.”

“Sounds like Montel Williams or Ricki Lake should do a special show.”

“Nah! I’m pretty tame compared to Ma and Uncle Vic.”

Brian snickered, finding himself, despite being constantly annoyed, growing comfortable with the verbal banter between him and Michael. “I don’t know why that would be useful to me, but... it’s been F-U-N talkin’...” He got back into motion to move across the street, but something stuck him as odd, peculiar. He had to know the answer. Maybe give him a few more minutes to spend in Michael’s confusing company. “Why are you being so nice to me? Shit! If I’ve been nothin’ but a punk-ass bastard all this time... what gives?”

Michael chuckled, beginning to grow chilled. “Call it good karma. Call it fate’s dirty twist. Call it being brought up by a hard-ass Momma who taught me that 85% of the time... people don’t actually mean what they say, or do.”

“How do I know you won’t use this against me, months or years down the road?”

“First off, if you bothered getting to know me, you’d find out holding grudges isn’t my style.”

Brian was intrigued. Michael was sounding very much like he was trying to flirt, or was he crossing his signals? “And why would I want to do something as foolish as that?”

Michael took the glib question in stride. “I don’t know. Might clear the tension between us at the Q. I’m not saying we suddenly become best friends, hang out every night at bars and clubs, exchange e-mails and phone numbers, but it might, at least, make our working relationship more tolerable. Neither am I requesting that you grovel and kiss my feet, just to get me not to tell. But it’s not a good idea to piss me off, when all I’m tryin’ to do is help. Nothing more, nothing less.” He began to move back toward his car’s location on the street. “Hell, I don’t even know what you were arrested for. I got flimsy evidence to go on that wouldn’t really pull much weight as gossip material. Besides, it’s not like we’ll be seeing one another at the Q every day. Your time here’s almost up, right? Gotta go back to the BOSS and report your findings?” Michael did a mock military salute, walking down the sidewalk, pulling out his keys. “And, really, what have you got to lose, Mr. Kinney?” Opening the driver door to his silver VW Jetta, Michael put one leg inside. He paused to glance over at a dumbfounded Brian. “Hey?! How ‘bout this?! I DARE YOU!! No... wait!! I DOUBLE DARE YOU!!”

With that comment hanging in the air, Michael climbed in behind the steering wheel. He started the engine, immediately blasting the heater in the car. A few minutes later, out of the corner of his eye, Michael noticed Brian standing near the passenger window.

Undoing the electronic lock, Michael went about looking over his CD cases, waiting for the car to warm up. “You like Chris Isaak?

“Yeah. He’s good.” Brian folded his long, muscular frame inside the surprisingly compact, but spacious seat. He shut the door and immediately let out a breath at the intense warmth.

“Saw him in concert one night. Fucker practically made me pee my pants. He’s hilarious on stage, in between songs and stuff.” Michael snickered at the memory of seeing Chris at the Tower Theater.

Brian watched Michael find it easy to make normal conversation with him. This was just mind-blowing. After years of torture, Michael still wanted to remain friendly to him. He didn’t know why he said it, but it came out anyway. “Don’t care much for his cable show, though. I kinda like it, but...”

“You like that OTHER show much better.” Michael filled in the response. “The one that Showtime won’t promote. The Queer show. Think it’s better than Gay as Blazes?”

“Fuck! Watching flies land on dogshit would be better than Gay as Blazes.”

“Okay! ‘Nuff said!” Michael sat back, listening to Chris’ baritone voice and rockabilly music lull through the speakers.

Brian didn’t know what to say. Michael wasn’t moving the car at all. “We gonna move from this spot or are you thinking of paying rent?”

“Nah, I’m good. Just wonderin’ when you’re gonna buckle up.”

“JESUS! No fuckin’ way!” Brian had to chuckle at Michael’s brass balls. He wasn’t like this at the store. In fact, he was quite shy and timid. “So, you’re one of those drivers. My way... or the highway.” He buckled himself in, feeling at ease once Michael began to pull out of the parking space.

“Call it what you want. I’m playing it safe. You’re my responsibility when I’m driving. I ain’t taking no chances with those other drivers.”

“Appreciate the concern.” Brian was feeling slightly nervous about wanting to gaze at Michael’s face, just inches from him. Michael’s concentration to driving was unwavering. Brian could have stared for hours.

“Ooo... I love this song...” Michael reached over to raise the volume button. He sang along with the lyrics for the words he knew, mostly the chorus. “Lie To Me.. Liiiieeee... Lie To Me... Liiiieeee...” As he made a left turn onto a one way street, Michael realized something. “Hey! Have you had anything to eat?”

Brian scrunched his brow. “Just some coffee, a few doughnuts, maybe a soda and whatever they had in the Coin Café at the precinct. Why?”

Michael tried to hide his smile. “Do you mind us taking a detour, before I bring you back to your hotel room?” He was driving in the general direction of the downtown district, without Brian’s consent.

Brian looked ahead of him at the road. “If I said *no*, I don’t think you’d take it into consideration.”

“Well, I haven’t had dinner, yet. I’m hungry. I’d just leave you in the car, while I went in to eat. I’d promise to crack the windows so you can breathe.”

“Yeah... wonderful. Thanks.” Brian managed to laugh as he watched the colored lights approach. “Where the hell are we?”

“What kind of a Pitts gay citizen are you, Brian? This... is Liberty Avenue!”

Brian looked down the street, watching any and all walks of Gay Life pass him by. “Nope. I’ve only been in Pittsburgh, once or twice, and those have been only four or five days long. To be honest, I never really asked if there were places where we...”

Michael reached over to place a comforting hand on Brian’s forearm. “Hey, it’s okay, Brian. We won’t kick you out of the Club. See, there are perks to getting to know me.” He found a nearby parking garage, connected to a shopping plaza. He grabbed the ticket out of the metal box, displayed the card in the corner of his dashboard. He found a readily available parking spot on the second level, parked and proceeded to get out of the car. “You gonna be warm enough?” Michael glanced at Brian’s thin white T-shirt and jeans. The leather jacket looked warm, but lacked in keeping a body’s temperature even, once the jacket was off.

Brian was unsettled by the care coming from Michael. He almost regretting being such a shit to him. “I think I’ll be fine. Why? What do you have?”

“Clothes. In the back, in my trunk. I packed a suitcase once, for emergency sake, then suddenly it became this clothing magnet of things people have left in my car. I might have this drab brown sweater that would fit you. Might have an oil spot on it, if I didn’t wash it yet. I use them as cleaning rags when the opportunity rises.” Michael pressed a button, on the steering console, that popped open the trunk. He exited the car, slamming the door shut. He came around the back of the Jetta. It was fairly easy to find the sweater. He shook it out. No oil in sight, but it looked slightly mangled, wrinkled. Michael brought it out to hold up to Brian’s lanky torso. “I think it’ll do. Might make you look a little like a sexy Mr. Rogers. On Liberty Avenue THAT  
can sometimes be a major turn on for some guys.” He tugged at the arm of Brian’s leather jacket.

Shaking his head, Brian allowed Michael to undress him. “Can I ask you something?” He watched Michael hold out the sweater for him to put on.

“Sure. Whatever.” Michael helped Brian put the sweater on, one arm at a time. He flattened the material out over the muscled back, brushing off a few specks of fuzz and dirt. He made Brian turn to face him. There was a zipper going up the front of the knitted yarn.

“Are you flirting with me?” Brian had to look down as Michael made the two pieces of the zipper connect, bringing the zipper knob up halfway. He, then, held out the leather jacket again. “You know I could have dressed myself?”

“I know.” Michael’s voice sounded small, his head bowed in mock shame. As he lifted his eyes to look directly at Brian’s hazel ones, he became confident in his attitude. “Would you be interested if I was?” Those mocha brown eyes just challenged Brian into some staring contest.

Brian didn’t know how to respond. “Damn! You get awful ballsy when you’re out of the workplace.”

Michael had to break out in laughter during his *stern* look. “Oh, God! I’m sorry. Haven’t you ever been teased before, Brian? By one of your friends, or someone close?”

Brian grew quiet by the hidden memories he’d like to forget. Now, suddenly he’d become *Brian*, no longer Mr. Kinney. Pretty soon... well, Brian didn’t know what else would happen tonight, but he wanted to stick around and find out. “Where are you taking me, Michael?”

“A fine dining establishment.”

“Really? Do I look alright?” Brian assumed that they might hit a TRUE fine dining restaurant, not the dive they were approaching. The neon signs, the flow of gay/straight customers through the doorway and the sounds of techno/trance music made Brian pause. “What is this place?” He looked up to try and find the name. No such luck.

“Liberty Diner. Come on... stop hesitating. I’ll protect you.” Michael could see that Brian was just slightly wary of entering through the doorway.

“This place doesn’t scare me. I’m just not... I don’t try to...”

Michael hung off the open door, waiting for Brian to walk in. “Act *gay* or be too *gay*?”

Brian pinched the space between his eye brows. “Fuck! It sounds very hypocritical when you say it like that.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not that way either. Did you know I was gay when you first met me?” Michael gave Brian the extra push needed to enter.

“No. Actually you act very heterosexual at work. Everyone I talked to seemed to say you and Tracey’s name together, in one sentence. Made it seem like you were dating, even married.”

Michael had to push Brian further towards the cash register. He could see the familiar face behind the counter, filling customers’ coffee mugs and carrying on with idle chit-chat. “Everyone? Hmmm... and nothing sparked your interest to continue with your curiosity?” Over Brian’s shoulder, Michael stood on tip-toe to whisper near his ear. “Booth or counter?”

Brian had to stoop to allow Michael to speak in his ear. “Whatever’s cool with me.”

Michael then reached into a bin, grabbed one plastic menu, pushing Brian over to an empty booth nearby. For a crowded evening, it was surprising that there were a few open seats. He slipped into one side, while steering Brian to sit across from him. He handed Brian the one menu.

“We sharing menus?” Brian was willing to allow Michael the chance to look first.

Michael put out a hand. “I already know what I want.” He threw a wink over to Brian.

Brian’s eyes widened by the tone of Michael’s voice. Sounded like it could be applied to much more than just food. “Oh... okay, then, give me a few minutes. What’s good here?” He used the menu to hide his face, hoping the patrons wouldn’t begin to grow familiar with his features. He never saw the flamboyantly dressed, multi-buttoned, red-headed, slightly overweight waitress approach their table.

“Meatloaf Special is fair, might give you a case of the squirts, but the burgers are hard to beat. Got a tuna casserole that’s pretty good. At least, it hasn’t sent any of my customers to the can, yet.” The waitress chewed her gum, smacked it once, holding out her pad to write the order. “Can I get you two beauties somethin’ to drink?”

Brian blanched at the frankness of the waitress. “Uh... Ice tea.”

“Caff or Decaff.”

“Caff.”

“Plain, sweet or southern style and puckery.”

Brian was confused. “What?” He looked to Michael for help.

Michael played with his utensils. “Go for plain... then you can doctor it up all you want.” He gestured to the box of sugar packets on the table.

“Plain.” Brian glanced over the menu some more.

The waitress nodded, moving to Michael. “Lemonade?”

Michael nodded his head to accept the answer. “Sounds good.”

Brian watched the plump waitress turn away to fill their drink order. “She must know you very well.”

Michael didn’t know how to say this the right way. “Almost all my life. Sometimes it feels like I can never get rid of her. She always wants to be a part of my life. Meddles in all my relationships...” Michael became quiet when he saw the drinks come their way.

The waitress set down Brian’s tea first. “Here you go, handsome.” Then she placed the glass down for Michael. “And here’s your lemonade, Michael... just the way you like it. Extra sugar AND extra lemons.” She reached over to pinch Michael’s cheek. “Just like homemade, when you were a little boy.” She then plopped down to press a kiss to Michael’s forehead. Michael scooted down a few inches to allow her to sit. “How’ve you been, baby? I haven’t seen you in a few days.”

Brian thought it awful rude of the waitress to assume that she could just interrupt his and Michael’s conversation. Just push her way into their company. This would definitely come off her tip. He removed two packets of the pink sugar and one blue to sweeten his tea. “Are we ready to order, Michael?” He didn’t want to sound rude, but it was time for this waitress to get back to work.

“I’m ready.” Michael turned to sit front to back to the waitress. “Sit and rest for a minute, or two. Is your back starting to ache?” Michael didn’t wait for an answer. He began massaging, using his thumbs to hit the pin-points along the spine. “I’ll have the Bacon Cheeseburger. Medium-well and a side salad. Ranch dressing.”

Brian stared in shock as the waitress moved in sheer ecstasy at the ministrations of Michael’s hands. It’s any wonder her pencil moved at all on her tablet.

“What... can I get... for you... sweetie?” The waitress moaned out as her eyes opened and closed to the rhythm.

“Turkey on wheat. And I’ll take a side salad, as well. Honey mustard dressing.” Brian tentatively handed over the menu. He didn’t know any other way to tell the waitress to scram. “Please.”

“Well, gosh. He said *please*. Let me get these tired dogs pumpin’.”

Michael sighed as he watched her get up and move back to her hard work. He glanced over at Brian. “Is their a time limit on your selfishness and sarcasm?”

“What do you mean?” Brian reorganized his silverware, realizing there were spots on his set. Even when he tried to wipe at them with his napkin, they wouldn’t go away.

“She works harder than you know, Brian. What’s a minute of leisure... and a massage?”

Could Brian NOT say that he had been jealous? “I need a new fork and knife.” He glanced around to motion for their waitress.

“Christ!” Michael traded utensils with Brian. “Satisfied, now?”

The waitress came up with their side salads. “Can I get you two anything else?”

Michael thought maybe it was time to cut his mother some slack. He grabbed for the dangling hand by her side. He squeezed the fingers. “No. We’re good. Right, Brian?” Michael forced a smile toward Brian. After Brian nodded, he gave his mother a genuine grin. “Thanks, Ma.” He pressed a kiss to the hand, holding the unusually soft skin.

Brian’s mouth hung open, astonished. His fork and knife about ready to cut into the lettuce. He shut his eyes to the crassness he’d shown Michael’s Mother. “It’s nice to finally met you, Mrs. Novotny.” His charming ways kicked into full gear. He held out a hand to shake her freckled, fair skin.

Debbie Novotny squinted her eyes toward the gorgeous man before her. She’d learned early on to keep the curiosity to herself on any strange men Michael might bring to the Diner. This one looked way out of Michael’s league. “I’m afraid Michael hasn’t mentioned you to me, Mr...”

“Kinney. Brian Kinney.” Brian was shocked by the hidden strength behind the dainty hand. “I work over your son.” Wait! That didn’t sound right. “I work with Michael.” No, that wasn’t right, either. “I’m a DM. A district manager for the Big Q Corporation. My Uncle is head of the executive board.”

“Nepotism at it’s finest.” Debbie murmured under her breath, in between her smiles. “Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Kinney. You can call me Debbie. Most of Michael’s other friends, and co-workers, call me Debbie, or Deb.”

“Oh... he’s not my friend, Ma.” Michael picked up a cucumber, with his fingers, eating around the crisp circumference.

Debbie smacked her son’s shoulder. “Be nice, Michael. Your job may be on the line.”

Michael raised his eye brows toward Brian. “Oh, I don’t think so, Ma. Not today it isn’t. My job is pretty secure.”

Debbie chucked her son under his chin. “Smart ass.” She turned to leave them to their conversation.

Brian was closely watching mother and son interact. “I’m sorry, Michael. I didn’t realize she was your mother. I would have curbed my...”

“Rudeness?” Michael forced out in one breath.

“Man... I’m sorry.” Brian was beginning to feel truly embarrassed.

“Don’t be. She’s a hard woman to like. You didn’t know. Let it go. She rubs people the wrong way at first.”

“She thinks highly of you.” Brian stared over at Michael as he began to cut his salad into pieces. “And you, obviously, adore her.”

“She raised me by herself. My father was pretty non-existent. She’s been everything to me. We’re fairly close.”

“You’re lucky.” Brian made a face as he took the first bite of his salad. A crunchy, homemade croûton, with a subtle garlic taste.

“What’s your story?” Michael inquired off-the-cuff.

“Me?” Brian spoke through a mouthful of lettuce.

“Yeah... you. See, this is what’s known in the gay community as a common discussion topic about our lives. Just wait a few years, the hetero world may catch on. It’s a happening thing.” Michael teased as he chomped on a sweet cherry tomato. He grinned widely at Brian, hoping he would play along.

“You think you’re pretty funny, Michael?” Brian began drizzling his honey-mustard dressing over his cut salad.

“I’d bomb at the Improv, but I can carry a fairly hilarious conversation... once you get to know me.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “You ARE flirting!! That’s the third time you’ve mentioned getting to know you better!”

“Why are you so fascinated by the fact I could be attracted to you?” Michael raised a brow in question.

“I don’t know.” Brian shrugged, scooting the limp lettuce about his plate. “Ever since I started coming to the Q, there’s been something between us. I always thought it was anger, frustration. You never seemed to want to talk to me. I thought you hated me.”

Michael was slightly floored by this blatant admission from Brian. “Did I hurt your feelings, or something? If so, I apologize. But the road goes both ways, Brian. You are my boss’ boss. You can pass or fail us. I don’t seek you out. I go about my normal duties for the day. If you really wanted to know, the days before you arrive, Andrew and I are busting our asses to get the store ready. I’m actually, kind of, over you once you get here. ”

“So that’s the trick. You saying if I just popped in, on some random day, it’d be complete chaos?”

Michael wiped at his mouth, hoping he didn’t devour his salad too quickly. He put the plate near the edge of the table. “No, not necessarily. We’d still do what needs to be done, but I don’t think you’d have all the ass-kissin’, when we know you’re gonna be in Pittsburgh.”

“What would you all do... if you knew I was gonna stay for longer than my regular three to four day stretch?” Brian had some interesting news to share with Michael, if he was interested.

Michael paused in his cleaning up of all signs of trash, placing the garbage on his salad plate. “What do you mean?”

“My Uncle called me. Two days ago. Looks like Marshal wants to retire early. The company would like for me to remain for three months. The BIG three are just arriving. Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas...”

“Don’t forget New Year’s.” Michael interjected on a whim. “Sorry.” He noticed the bedraggled look from Brian.

“Like I was saying. Q-Headquarters wants someone to stay. Test the measure of the three manager candidates.” Brian found he couldn’t look at Michael as he said his next few words. “Both you and Andrew are up for the position and there’s an outside party that has shown interest. Has Marshal talked to you, yet?”

Michael shrugged his shoulders. “We went out for drinks the other night. He mentioned the need to exit on a soft note. That he’d be recommending me, and Andrew, to fill his spot.”

Brian finished up his salad and placed his plate on top of Michael’s. “So, what’s your take on the state of the situation?”

“Well... this is not my way of trying to butter you up, if that’s what you’re askin’. That’s Andrew’s forte. I’d be a little more subtle. Invite you over to watch some movies, surprise you with a candlelight dinner, homemade by ME, of course and then I’d feed you great wine and dessert, hoping you’d let me have my wicked way with you. THEN I’d ask you about the manager position. See, I’d worm my way into your graces, then I’d swoop down and... GOTCHA!” Michael had made his voice sound so serious. He never once broke a smile.

Brian was covering his mouth with his napkin, watching Michael talk. It almost seemed like that’s what had been planned all along. He was still staring when their dinners arrived.

“Here you go. Dig in.” Debbie plopped a plate in front of each man. She was stunned by the peculiar look between Brian and Michael. Like she had interrupted an interesting portion of the discussion.

“Thanks, Ma.” Michael overturned the top bun to pour ketchup on the dough. “Hey, you got any spicy mustard back there?”

“I’ll be right back.” Debbie turned on her heel to check the shelves. She knew when to butt out... sometimes.

Brian shook his head slowly, bewildered by this NEW version of Michael Novotny. Or maybe, it had been Michael’s personality all along and Brian had just chosen to squelch the possibility of whatever could be between them. Two years of petty bickering, and silence, during his visits. Brian almost regretted never doing this in the first place with Michael. He wanted to say something, but he was speechless.

“Hey, Brian. Can we just eat? Talking can be done later.” Michael bit into his huge burger. A grin slipped out of the side of his mouth as he chomped on the medium-well meat.

“Fine with me.” Brian picked up one half of his sandwich and a rippled potato chip.

When Debbie returned, as she set the mustard on the table, in front of her son, she began to think back a few months. To a private conversation she had overheard Michael having with Vic. She seemed to recall the mention of a *Brian*, but the last name was fuzzy. Before Michael left, she had to say a few words, get her questions answered and her interest dulled.

Brian Kinney was one beautiful specimen of man, who seemed way out of Michael’s reach. It took everything in Debbie’s motherly demeanor to walk away from the booth.

 **~~TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

“Your money’s no good here, Brian.” Michael folded their hands over Brian’s wallet. “I disturbed your night of a lonely meal from room service. Made you suffer the company that was keeping you. The meal is on me.” He got up, pulling out a few bills, as he walked the receipt over to the cash register, where Debbie was standing. He stepped close to her side, handing her a few one dollar bills. “Take the money and act like I’m paying you. At least, take a fuckin’ tip. I hate eating my meals for free on your dime.”

Debbie pretended like she was ringing up Michael’s sale. “Bring boys like that to my establishment and I can feed you for thirty more years.” She spoke out of the side of her mouth. “Can I... uh, talk to you in private, for a minute, Michael?” She threw a smile toward Brian as she grabbed Michael’s arm, dragging him back behind the counter. “Is that HIM?”

“HIM who?” Michael feigned confusion, dodging the swat to his head. “Ow! What?!” He rubbed at the sensitive area of his neck.

Debbie stared intently at her dim witted son. “You know what and who HIM, I mean!” Only her eyes gestured to Brian, getting ready to stand, putting on his leather jacket. “You couldn’t stop talkin’ about HIM for months, it seemed.”

“And I seem to recall that you weren’t involved in the discussions about HIM, were you, Nosy Nora?”

“I worry about you, Michael. You certainly weren’t the normal YOU when you realized your mistake. Then, suddenly, you were fine again.”

“Yeah. Well, it’s easy to forget, when the other person involved doesn’t even remember what happened.” Michael made a small pouting face.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to...” Debbie hadn’t meant to stir up bad memories. She was about to reach out to caress Michael’s cheek, but he slipped away in time.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine. I’m over the anger. I’ve got my life back in order. My priorities have changed. Tracey and the baby are healthy. The nursery is complete. The guest room is done and ready for occupancy. I’m thinkin’ about refinancing the house... and I’ve got the future prospect of the Manager position at the Big Q. Things are looking up, up... up!” Michael hoped he sounded chipper enough to get his Mom off his back. “You did talk to that young woman you mentioned the other day, right? You said she was reliable.”

Debbie nodded her head as she watched the heartache play out on Michael’s childlike features. He was good at changing the subject, making one forget what the original topic was about. “Yeah. Poor kid. Her roommate just up and left her in the lurch. Never told her the lease would run out at the end of the month.”

“When did you tell her to stop by?” Michael tried to remember if he’d been told.

“I mentioned when you’d be at work, and home. She sounds like she’d be perfect for you and Tracey. But I’m afraid you might take her sour attitude as how she is all the time. She’s only wary of living with strangers, after being burned once. I told her Tracey was a sweetheart and my son would be nothin’ but a gentleman. She couldn’t ask for better roommates.”

Michael made a face, wondering how much his mother DID say. “I hope you didn’t talk us up to being saints. Tracey and I aren’t pushovers.”

“I know that. She’s a nice kid who’s trying to carry a full college class load and work to pay off her student loans. You’ve got nothin’ to worry about.”

Michael bussed Debbie’s cheek. “Thanks, Ma.” He could see Brian getting eager to leave. “I gotta go.”

“You... take care, Michael.” Debbie gave him a look that silently told him to be on-the-ball with Brian. “Give that grandchild of mine some extra loving.”

“Sure will, Ma.” Michael backed up, bumping into Brian and began to navigate him out the door.

Brian was only allowed a small, hurried wave as they beat a hasty retreat. “Don’t worry, Michael. I liked her. She’s tough, hard-working, but underneath, she’s just a BIG SOFTIE. Anything like you?” He went to smile, but found that Michael didn’t reciprocate the response.

Michael had become, somewhat, perturbed after Debbie had brought up the past, consisting of the man standing before him. “It’s gotten colder. Come on. Let’s get back to the car.” He couldn’t really tell if it had been the company, or the weather.

Brian sensed the subtle change in Michael’s demeanor. The easy friendliness was dissipating, showing a cool, hard edge. He wondered if it had been something his mother had said. Maybe Brian’s FUN time had run out. Michael had become tired of showing the Boss’ Boss a good time. He was sad to see this side of Michael leave. He was enjoying himself, for the first time, in a long while. Before Brian realized it, Michael had sprinted across the street toward the parking garage. “Hey! Michael! Wait up!”

Brian dodged a few cars and groups of people, coming at him. When he reached the Jetta, Michael was already inside. He paused to catch his breath, his fingers enclosed about the cold handle. He used this time to compose his usual response of being stoic and heartless. Brian hoped, when he tried the door, that it wouldn’t be locked. He hated thinking about hoofing it all the way to his townhouse/condo development. Once he was safely inside, Brian felt relief pour over him. Man. Michael was a better person than he’d ever been.

Michael silently controlled himself to be respectful of Brian. The rest of the evening would be cut short. He was going to invite Brian to Babylon, the gay nightclub he frequented more than any other. But too much of the past was surfacing. Michael needed a moment to regroup and get his head on straight. He needed to know exactly where he stood with Brian.

The news that Brian would be staying for three more months, unsettled Michael. He wasn’t ready for the consistency of running into Brian at work. This friendly working relationship would have to go back to square one. Too much lay between them to just begin on a whim. And what a whim it was!

Brian gave simple, structured directions in a soft tone. He knew Michael was unfamiliar with this part of Pittsburgh.

Michael put down his window by Brian’s request. When they arrived at the front entrance, to the gated community, the guard approached, leaning in through the driver’s window.

“Good evening, Mr. Kinney.” The guard paused, expecting an explanation, if there happened to be one.

Brian dipped his head, unbuckling his body, coming within an inch, or two, of Michael’s cheek. He rested an arm along the back pillow rest of Michael’s seat. The other hand went to loosely drape over the steering wheel. Michael tried to sit as far back as he could, allowing Brian room to talk.

Brian knew he was making Michael uncomfortable, invading personal space, again. The fluorescent lights of the guard shack created quite a glow in the interior of the Jetta. “Evenin’, Maurice. Everything going smoothly?”

“As well as can be.” The guard had both hands on the window ledge. He was anticipating Brian to say more.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, Mr. Kinney.” The guard perked up to be finally asked to DO something.

“This is...” Christ! Brian had no idea what to call Michael. His eyes averted to Michael’s blushing face. “Michael. Michael Novotny.”

The guard barely lifted a hand to wave a welcome. “Good evening, Mr. Novotny.”

Michael wasn’t into formalities. “Hi!”

“Could you, please, see that Michael is put on my Guest List? He’ll be helping me out, on occasion, like tonight. So, get used to seeing his face.” Brian smirked out his pleasure, but the guard was immovable. “Is there a problem?”

“Is the Jaguar in the shop?”

Why the hell would some stupid guard care about his...? Brian looked over at Michael. They shared a chuckle. “I’m trading it in for a different model.”

The guard sighed, placed hands on his hips as he looked Michael’s Jetta over. “Okay. Be sure you bring that new information by my office once things are settled. Should I jot down Mr. Novotny’s license plate, just for a reference?”

Brian raised a brow toward Michael.

“Take what you need, Maurice.” Michael waved the guard on, about his business. He watched the man retreat, in the side view mirror, behind his car. “IS it just me or are you gettin’ this strong Don Knotts/Barney Fife vibe?” He eyed the rearview mirror, next. He sat back, not realizing how close Brian actually was to him. His head snapped back against the head rest. WHOA! HELLO!

“Is this okay with you?” Brian sniffed around Michael’s exposed skin.

Michael tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Christ! Brian smelled incredible, even after two nights in jail. “ME?!” He squeaked out, hand to his chest. “You’re the one trusting that I have a good reputation.”

“He might run a credit check. See if you’ve had any traffic violations.”

“None since the facial reconstruction after placing me in the Witness Protection Program.”

Brian sniffed out his laughter, the hot breaths blowing directly onto Michael’s chilled skin. “Do you always use humor to get out of an awkward situation?”

“It’s my one crutch, thank you very much!” Michael spotted the guard coming around the passenger side of the car. Brian kept his arms surrounding Michael, but sat back, slightly, in his seat. “Damn. Where’d they dig him up? He sure is meticulous.”

“Maurice was relieved of his Ranger duties a few years ago.”

“As in Texas Rangers?!” Shit! Maurice didn’t seem the type.

“Nah... National Parks & Wildlife Rangers.”

Michael sputtered out some chuckles, finding he had to hide behind his hand as he eyed the guard circling the Jetta. “Somehow, I feel strangely violated.”

Brian watched Michael pretend to be openly humiliated. A hand placed over his forehead, dipping his head toward Brian’s chest. Instinctively, Brian set his jaw to hit Michael’s hair line, pressing a soft kiss to the gelled, raven locks. “I’ll protect you.”

Michael heard the words, closing his eyes to the sensations it made him feel. God, did he want those words to be true. To be real and for Brian to mean them. He lifted his head to see that Maurice had gone back to his shack, bringing out three forms for Michael to sign. There was a small request to see Michael’s driver’s license.

Ten minutes later, Michael was allowed to pass through the gate.

Brian resettled his large body back in his seat. “I’m sorry. If I had known...”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure this is the first time you’ve ever asked to put someone on your Guest List. I’m, strangely, honored. I could have said *no*.” Michael pulled the Jetta into the driveway of the numbered building where Brian was staying. “Here you are. Home at last.”

Brian sighed, heavily, resting back. He didn’t want to leave. This odd attachment to Michael was worrying him. “Would it be too forward of me to ask if you want to come in?”

“Brian...” Michael didn’t know how to word his next statement, without hurting Brian. Why did Michael care so much, since Brian had already caused an immense amount of pain?

“Look, I’m not trying to hit on you. Make you think I feel like I owe you a night of hot sex, or something. It’s been fuckin’ lonely these past few years.” Brian shrugged, not knowing exactly what to feel. “You don’t have to worry that your job is somehow on the line, if you do, or don’t. I don’t play games like that. And I don’t suffer myself around people who do. I’m trying to be as honest as I can.”

Michael put up a hand to interrupt Brian’s speech. “I can’t. Not because of work, but because... I mean look at us, Brian. You live here. This fancy, gated development. You drive a Jaguar. I live in a thirty-year-old Victorian house, in need of constant repair. I have roommates... and I drive a Jetta.”

“Man, I never even had a chance.” Brian looked down at the carpet at his feet.

“You did, once, but you dropped the ball.”

“Really?! When?!” Brian was shocked to discover he wanted to know when he had *lost* Michael.

“Please, just forget it. I have. All in the past.”

“Michael... something happened...”

“Please, Brian. Don’t make this any more difficult than it already is. My mind has had to refocus on the straight and narrow. I’ve got responsibilities. People who are depending on me. I can’t get sidetracked at this point in my life. I need my job. I need to be able to breathe.” Michael didn’t really know what he was saying. He just spoke aloud all his thoughts, except a few he could never admit to.

“Shit! I feel like you’ve given up on me without having a single chance. I told you, right now, I’m not looking for sexual satisfaction. I’ve had enough disasters in my life to know I need to get past this.” Brian sounded like he was wildly grasping at straws to explain himself.

“What do you mean?”

“One of the reasons I got arrested two days ago.”

“No! Brian, you don’t have to tell me a thing. You’re not obligated...”

Leaning back on his head rest, Brian placed an arm over his eyes. “I think I’m being punished.”

“What? By whom?”

“My family. My Uncle, in particular. I’m a disgrace. The black sheep to the family reputation. They’d rather hide me away, then help me face my addictions. All those nasty, dirty habits of mine. Being here, in Pittsburgh, these next three months, is my punishment. My job could be done by a poorly trained monkey. They need me to lay low until the media dies down.” Brian turned his head to glance out his window. He couldn’t even stomach going back into the condo. Everything he owned wasn’t even his, representing the one thing he couldn’t stand.

“You make it sound like a soap opera.” Michael was finding himself growing sympathetic to Brian’s troubles. He hated feeling this way.

“It feels like a fuckin’ nightmare. I do drugs. Some hardcore, others just lighthearted party favors. I sell to my, so-called, friends. I drink heavily. Socially and privately. I got a full bar waiting for me when I step through that door. I engage in promiscuous sex, always wearing a condom, but never with the same person twice. I’ve been known to frequent, on plenty of occasions, dark alleys and public restrooms to get my rocks off. I meet strange men, off the Internet, in those places, putting my life at risk as many times as I can, waiting for that one moment where I turn my back and my throat is slit.” Brian glanced at Michael, not knowing if he could look at him once he admitted what he’d been arrested for. “That’s where they found me.”

“Where?” Michael was feeling the urge to touch Brian. Have that human connection to let him know he was listening, and, for whatever purpose, he was here. He moved the right hand over the middle console toward Brian’s side of the car.

The gentle, light touch fell on his thigh. He looked down to see Michael’s hand, palm side up. Man, when was the last time someone just touched him, without wanting anything but simple contact and a sense of rightness? He was afraid to place his hand in Michael’s, so he waited a bit.

“Fuckin’ asshole knocked me out once he got my pants down. Took my money, but left me with my valuables. Go figure. Late night jogger found me, hanging out of the Jaguar. He thought I was dead. I wish I was.” Brian placed his hands over his face. The shame and humiliation was still prevalent. He felt Michael’s hand moved to rub soothingly on his forearm, up to his biceps, then trail to the side of his face. The soft petting sent tingles down his spine. No one, in all of Brian’s life, had ever made him feel like this. He inhaled a deep breath. He wanted to say so much more, but all he could do was fall into Michael’s tender caresses. “Michael...” He reopened his eyes to say something, but Michael stopped him.

“Brian... go home. Get some rest. Think about what you want out of life. This life. Your life. Not the one your Uncle is setting up for you. Once you know yourself, the real you, then maybe we can talk about something more, between us. You’re too needy right now, vulnerable. I’m not about to use you, or myself, like that. If it’s supposed to happen, Brian, for me and you, let’s take the time to find out. Baby steps. I know it seems useless and tedious, but right now... it’s all I can offer you. Even in simple friendship.” Michael reached across Brian’s chest to open the door. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” He needed to know that Brian would be alright, without him. Michael shook him to jog him out of the fog in his head.

Brian was about ready to climb out, when he quickly turned to mesh his lips with Michael’s. Brian reached a hand up to cup the stubbled cheek as Michael turned his head to allow better, deeper access. The passion grew intense between them as their mouths perfectly blended as one. Michael pulled away first, but Brian kept pressing more kisses on Michael’s lips, trailing along the strong jaw line. “I understand.” He rubbed his hand down Michael’s cheek. “Thank you for being honest with me. I’ll think about what you said.” He gave a final kiss for good measure. His thumb caught on Michael’s bottom lip, stretching the pink flesh out. “I’ll be going back to New York tomorrow, but I’ll return the first of the month, maybe the third.”

Michael found he barely had a voice. “You flying?”

Brian slowly nodded, watching Michael’s lips move. “They’re sending the helicopter.”

“Sweet.”

“Good night.”

“Night.”

Brian hesitated in his exit. As he shut his door, he stood on the sidewalk to watch Michael pull away from the curb. What a strange evening, to say the least. He felt bereft, somehow lost, out of Michael’s presence. The calmness he brought with him, naturally, was unbending. But Brian couldn’t help feeling like Michael had held back from him. There was something laying between them, from the past. Brian was determined to find what made Michael tick and what could have happened to cause him such heartache.

Brian turned, digging out his house keys as he walked up the steps.

************************

Michael came through the front door, hoping he wasn’t waking anybody in the house. He had nothing to worry about, Tracey lay snuggled on the couch in the living room. She turned to see him in the foyer.

“Your mom called.” Tracey moved to sit up, under the quilt.

“I know. I saw her at the Diner tonight.”

“So...” Tracey was waiting for the juicy gossip. “What happened? How did it go?”

Michael slowly took off his jacket. This reminded him that Brian still had his sweater. The fact sent chills down his spine. Folding the material over his arm, he took a seat near the arm of the couch. He shook his head in utter fascination. “It amazes me that he just doesn’t remember me. Like I wasn’t that important.”

“Oh, Michael...” Tracey shuffled about to lean against Michael’s arm. She placed a hand over his chest, rubbing at the shirt. “You still care for him, don’t you?”

“That’s what everyone keeps forgetting. I had deep feelings for him. Those are the things you NEVER get over as easily as the person.” Michael covered one hand over his face. “Christ! What am I saying, I still do! He’s an amazing man, despite being completely addicted to every known vice. He’s brilliant. Has a head for business savvy. He just hasn’t been able to see his true potential. He has this way of talking that makes me want to hug him or cry for him. No one has shown him what it means to be loved.”

Tracey had heard this story once or twice before, but she didn’t mind hearing it. It allowed Michael to vent. She knew nobody would let Michael speak his heart, without ribbing him or teasing him, making him feel puny and weak. “Do you think he’ll ever remember?”

“I don’t know, Trace. There’s so much of his past he chooses to forget. Maybe I’m just one of them.”

“Well...” Tracey lifted Michael’s arm up to wrap around her shoulders. “There’s someone who’s been very eager to see you...” She removed a portion of the quilt to show him her rounded abdomen in the maternity top. “We’ve had some massive kickin’ goin’ on in there.” She knew Michael could focus on the baby and get his mind clear of all worries. Every time she watched Michael interact with her belly, it brought a sweet smile to her face and a glow to her heart.

“Hey, darlin’!” Michael spoke directly to the stretched flesh. He got the response he wanted. “Whoa! You are not kiddin’!” He rested his cheek on Tracey’s stomach. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to the general area he’d felt the foot poke out at, then placed his head on Tracey’s bosom. “And thank you, Mommie.”

“Shut up, Michael. Officially, I am not one, yet. I feel... like a beached whale.”

“Really?! I feel like a complete ass. Should we open our own zoo?”

Tracey swatted Michael, just like Debbie would do. “Stop foolin’. I’m getting closer to my due date and I’m scared. I’ve been hearing horror story after horror story about births and I just don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“Most of the mothers I’ve talked to, some my own family, say that they’d do this all over again, despite all the pain and aggravation. The end result, i.e. the baby, is worth it. How can that be?”

“I told you, if I could, I’d take this belly away from you, carry it around for you.”

“No. I’m afraid you’d be a better mother than me, Michael. You’ve already done too much. It’s enough that you’re here, for me and the baby.” Tracey began to comb her fingers through Michael’s hair, feeling him relax all his muscles. “I wish I could change it all for you, Michael. I wish I could make Brian remember that night. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved.”

“I’m content enough, Trace. You and the baby are all I need.” Michael reached up, blindly, to pat Tracey’s arm. He closed his eyes, feeling the tiredness seep into his body.

Tracey kept petting Michael into slumber, wondering if there was any way she could give Michael what he wanted most in this world. Hopefully she’d have a few months to think this out. Then she’d consider talking to Brian Kinney, herself.

******************************************************************************

“Are you sure you can do this, Brian?” The tall, lanky elder white-haired gentleman looked over at his young nephew, through his reading spectacles. He was busy, glancing at spreadsheets and files, while paying as little attention as possible to his brother’s son.

Brian hated the way his Uncle always assumed the worst of him. Like Father, like Son. “Yes, sir. I can do the job.”

“ ‘Cause, you know,” Jerrold Kinney continued on as if Brian never spoke. “I’ve had plenty of offers all ready to fill the position, but I’m countin’ on YOU. That and your promise to me for a *clean slate*.” He took what might have been considered ten seconds to peruse Brian’s entire demeanor. He’d heard a similar tune once, or twice, before. “You know I never give anyone in my employ more than three chances. You’re already skimming on your fourth. If you weren’t family, you’d have been fired by now.”

Brian closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and sat back to hear the usual sad tale of woe. “I know that. I can’t tell you how grateful I am...” He closed his mouth quickly, when his Uncle held up a hand.

“Brian, I’ve been your guardian since you were a teenager. After your parents died, I took on the added responsibility, for your own sake. Not because of any lost love, or respect, I might still have for my older brother, Jack. I knew what a handful I’d have once you came into my home. You haven’t disappointed me, yet.” Pretty soon, the hard fist would pound on the desktop. “But, Gosh Darnit, boy! I know you are better than this! You have a potential in you that’s limitless. You can become better than your father’s legacy. He was a difficult man to care about. I should know. Neither of your parents were saints, but they entrusted you in my care. I’ve tried to do my best. Vowed to put forth all my efforts to treat you like my own son.”

Every time he heard the words, Brian became a little more pissed. It was true. Jerrold Kinney didn’t lie. His two sons were treated as distant and unloved as any absent father did to his heirs. Brian’s cousins were exact twins of his Uncle. Brian had been different. He had expected something more than what he got. A better reception and more comforting embraces.

In one fatal night, Brian had lost his father, his mother and nearly his younger sister, Claire. At least his parents had died instantly, bickering on a rain-soaked, winding road, like usual. Claire was still clinging to life, barely. Trauma to her brain and spinal cord had paralyzed her and left her mentally vacant.

Despite not being in the car, Brian felt enormous guilt. He’d gotten the short end of the stick. Jack and Joan had no cares, hopefully some place better. Claire wasn’t even aware of being alive, all feelings and emotions gone. There were plenty of times Brian wished for either outcome for himself.

“How is your sister, by the way?” After his tirade, Jerrold usually found time to become slightly melancholy, remembering his young niece.

“Still a vegetable.” Brian snarked out.

“Son, that’s no way to talk about family.”

Brian bit his thumbnail, knowing he was in the wrong. His Uncle didn’t have to know how he was around Claire, since he never bothered visiting her. “She’s my sister. My family. Your money may go to finance her care, but you have no right to tell anyone how to feel, or what to say. Visit her for longer than ten minutes, maybe I’ll reconsider.”

“I don’t do well in those places. Besides...” Jerrold paused as his phone buzzed. He picked up the extension as if Brian was never there. “Hello?” Suddenly, a different man came to light, more jovial and animated. He was more interested in paying attention to the voice on the other line. “You son-of-a- pup! Where in the Hades have you been?” The huge, leather executive chair swiveled to face his wall of windows, completely ignoring Brian. Laughter quickly followed the brazen comment heard through the line.

Brian could have ended the conversation, recalling exactly what his Uncle was about to say. If Jerrold Kinney didn’t find that you were a productive part of his life, or business, you were useless to him. A waste of valuable time. Brian wasn’t even sure that Claire knew what Uncle Jerry looked like. Their father, Jack, had pretty much alienated them from this side of the Kinney family.

Getting up out of his chair, prepared to end the berating right where it stayed, Brian saw his Uncle gesturing for him to wait.

Jerrold turned just as he knew Brian reached the door. “Hold on, son!” He pressed a button on his phone base. “I meant to ask you, how do those manager candidates look?”

Brian leaned on the door paneling. “Both look promising. Marshall, of course, has his favorite. But I’m not sure that either man could handle managing an entire store.” He knew about the third party candidate his Uncle was throwing in.

Jerrold reclined, crossing his leg over his knee. He gave off a confidence he’d been born into. “I figured it was just as much. That’s why I’ve given you a way out.” He threw a manila file to the end of his desk. “Ned Archer. Old Bastard ran a few of my earlier businesses. He’s this stubborn bugger, but he knows what it takes to be a salesperson. Man’s practically coming out of retirement, just for my sake.”

Brian swallowed the lump in his throat. Great! Now, he was assured that his Uncle was sending in a *watchdog* to keep him in line and make sure he got the job done and didn’t slack. He glided over to swipe up the folder, turning back to head out the door. “When can I expect him?”

“You’re catchin’ a flight out tonight?” Jerrold looked at his watch, checking time and date.

“Yes, sir.”

“Mid-OCTOBER. Expect him in three weeks. Probably on a Wednesday. Ned usually fishes on the weekends and takes his time coming back.”

Wow! Brian was pretty sure that he had enough time to prepare the store. He was about to say “goodbye” when he found his Uncle back on the phone, chuckling away.

“Nah! It was nobody important. So... as you were saying...”

Brian had, officially, been dismissed.

Closing the door softly, fairly used to this treatment from his Uncle, Brian pretended like it didn’t phase him. It used to bother him, ever so often, but lately, it had become a relief. He kept his head bowed, trying to make his way across the floor without disturbing anybody, making a direct line to his office door. He didn’t get too far when a voice called out to him, from the area of the coffee/soda machines.

“Hey, Kin-man. So, this is where you’ve been keepin’ your gorgeous self?!”

That tone was very familiar.

Brian couldn’t help but let out a smile as he caught sight of the woman approaching him. “Well! My word! Would you look at what the cat dragged in!” He let out a long wolf whistle.

The woman revolved about on her way toward Brian, like a runway model on display. She wanted to make sure Brian got the *full effect*. “I'm all grow-ed up, Cuz’! How do I look?”

“Beautiful! Breathtaking! Stunning!” Brian was about to crack another joke, when he actually took the time to stare. “Just like your mother.” He let the comment sink in, like it would.

“Oh, Brian!” The woman put a hand to her lips, stemming the tears back. “You don’t have to say it like that!” She knocked him on the shoulder with her matching handbag. “You always knew how to charm a lady. Flatterer, you!”

“I only give flattery where it’s genuinely deserved, kid. I liked your mother. I adored her. I’m still not sure about you, though.” Brian went to play with the clip at the back of the platinum blond hair.

“Stop!” The woman pinched Brian’s arm.

“Ow! You stop!”

She went to pat her hair in perfect form. “This cost me three hundred dollars, Brian! Quit!”

“Three-hundred dollars?! Shit! You are your father’s daughter!” Brian had already opened his office doorway, when the woman came at him.

“Take that back, Brian!” She hated any reminders of whom she was related to.

Storming into the bare office, the woman stopped as she came to see the room she was in. “What used to be in here? The janitor closet?” She stomped over to get the one window view Brian had. “Christ! One window and it’s not even a decent view!”

Brian shrugged, shuffling about in his suit. “It does me fine. I’m never here for more than a few hours, anyway.”

She leaned back on the small table against the window ledge. “I see you’re still afraid of a little compliment.” The woman held open her arms for Brian to walk into. “Get over here, asshole!”

Brian did so, without any qualms. He squeezed the woman tightly in his embrace. “Ugh! That mouth! You haven’t changed a bit, Jenna.” His heart felt so light at being able to laugh, without restraint.

Jenna squeezed, in kind, feeling the tears surface. “Christ! I certainly hope I have! I was nothing but homely, way back when. Flat chest, braces, gangly legs and reed thin. I would pray to have gained some level of maturity.”

Brian pressed a kiss to the rouged cheek, keeping the side of his face next to Jenna’s. “You were perfect. In all the right places.” She went to swat him with her purse, again, but he ducked in time. “You here to see your father?” He shut his eyes as he felt the tender swipe of her hand to remove her lipstick smudge.

“No. You.” Jenna sounded so confident.

Brian opened his eyes to see a very determined look cross his cousin’s striking features. “OH?! Why?!” He was curious, hoping there was one family member who trusted him.

Jenna took the empty chair in front of his desk. “I was wondering how you were doing, after... well, there was quite a BIG stink about a member of the Kinney Klan, in the news one day, then suddenly nothing. I was worried about you.”

Brian moved to sit behind his unimpressive desk. “What do you think happened?”

Jenna rolled her eyes as she glanced at Brian. “More like WHO? happened. Let me take a wild guess. My father?” She saw Brian’s penchant for ignoring any mention of her father and his troubles. “What hoops does he have you jumping through now?”

“Pittsburgh. Three months.”

“Babysitting?”

“Sort of. I’m actually supposed to help the store through a manager transition. Their manager of fifteen years is retiring, I’m gonna be on site to view the three replacement candidates.”

“Man! Sounds exciting!” Jenna made face to show her dislike. She noticed a faint smirk on Brian’s lips. “Any of them cute?”

“Excuse me?”

“The assistant managers. What do they look like? What are their names? And did you get either of their phone numbers? Christ! Do I have to hold your hand in this Dating Game? You have to move-n-shake them in order to fuck them, Kinney!”

“Andrew’s married. Has a kid, or two, I can’t remember. And Michael...” Brian was finding it difficult to find the right words to explain Michael Novotny.

“Is? Come on, Brian, spit it out!”

Brian pinched his lips, moving forward in his seat. “He’s... maddening!” He let out his breath, hoping no one was listening to him ramble on. He was only this open with Jenna.

“That’s good. Gets the juices flowing. Wouldn’t want to grow stale.” Jenna waited for more, because she saw that Brian still had more to say.

“I’m not gonna date him, Jenny.”

“And why not?”

“His mother’s a waitress.”

“That’s great!” Jenna began to sit forward in her seat. Something Brian wasn’t saying was intriguing her.

“At a Diner.”

Jenna smiled widely. “Even better. Tell me the rest.”

“Jenny... I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Both.”

“Fine, but from what LITTLE you’ve told me, this Michael is... could possibly be The One.”

“How can you...?”

“It’s your eyes, Brian. They’re very expressive. I have a feeling you’re not going to mind this *vacation* in the least.” Jenna looked down, playing with the edge of her skirt. “Can I at least have some idea of what HE looks like?”

“Jenny!”

“Come on! I’ve told you about every shit heel bastard I’ve dated, or gave my heart to, why can’t you do the same for me?”

“Because I don’t fall in love as easily as you do.”

“HA! That’s a riot! You don’t mind being able to be read so easily, though. I think it has something to do with your childhood, or lack there of, and having to live under my father’s thumb.” Jenna sat back to have picked Brian’s character out as best she could.

“You aren’t here to *spy* on me?” Brian already knew the answer, but it never hurt to ask.

Jenna shook her head strongly. “Nope. Has no idea I’m even back from Europe. Remember, I’m a grieving widow.” She pouted her lips perfectly.

“In a red cashmere suit?”

“What? Red’s my signature color. I wear black when I’m sad.” Jenna crossed her legs just like her father. “When are you leaving?”

“Tonight.”

Jenna clapped like a giddy girl. “Yah!” She tried to compose herself. “Want company?”

Brian’s eyes widened slightly. “Three months, Jenny? You sure you have that kind of time free?” He spoke slowly, and clearly, wondering if she had known what he was saying.

“For you, Brian, I’d go anywhere.” Jenna made her voice sound like it did when they were younger, as she tagged along behind Brian’s heels.

“You’re certain your father won’t need you? I’m supposed to be doing this on my own. I’m on probation, you know?”

“Oh, I know. Father doesn’t say anything about not having a good friend along to lend moral support, does he? And I know that there’s no love loss between you and my brothers. Someone from the family should represent us by your side.”

“Jenny...” Brian knew that underneath all that pretty lady-like finery, his young cousin was still harboring dreams of her days as a tomboy.

“HE must REALLY be worth it.” Jenna let a sly grin escape.

“He who?”

“Michael. In Pittsburgh.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Please, Bri-Guy, it’s me.”

Brian held out his hands to emphasize his point. “There is nobody. No one. And nothing in Pittsburgh.”

“Riiiiggghhhttt.” Jenna squinted her eyes to challenge her cousin.

Brian just shook his head, conceding defeat.

**~~TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

“Will a manager please come to Register 16. Manager... Resister 16.” The overhead microphone crinkled at the speaker’s treatment of the phone extension.

Brian was on a step ladder, taking inventory with two young floor personnel, when he heard the second frantic call of the poor register clerk. He stared down at the employees. “Anyone seen Andrew?”

The two heads swished in double time.

The red-haired young man spoke up, scratching his hairline. “Mike was in the office, upstairs, last time I saw him. But you can barely hear the intercom up there.”

No one moved a muscle.

Brian thought the plan was obvious, but then again, both employees had only been here less than two weeks. Part-time help hired for the seasonal months, and holidays, tended NOT to go the extra mile.

Stepping down the rungs of the ladder, Brian handed the clip board to the red-haired employee. “You remember what we’re counting over here?” Both young men stared down at the numbers in a haze. Brian used his pen to point out his markings. “What we are working on is what’s called a ‘Negative Report’. The sheet you are looking at shows products that are showing up at a negative status. The second number is what remains in back stock, in the warehouse. All you need to do is count what is right in front of you on the shelf, which should be the third number in the list. Got that so far?” The slow nods weren’t very encouraging. Brian pursued despite the lack of understanding. “Okay, I just need you to count what’s on the shelf, of each product number. Use the CP code next to the bar.” He picked up one particular product and demonstrated the simple step. “Mark the total next to the number.”

The blond haired kid blinked a few times, his mouth open. “Even if they don’t match?”

Brian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “All I need you two to do is count what’s on the shelf. Right here. You don’t have to mess with any other numbers.” He wasn’t getting any good vibrations from either young man. “Look, don’t worry. You’re not gonna get fired if you screw up. Can I trust you two?”

“Does Mike want us on the floor?” The red-haired employee spoke up, harshly desiring to hand back the clip board and pen.

The blond-haired one put his hands on his hips, finding security in something he knew he was good at. “Yeah, ‘cause Mike said he wanted today’s shipments out on the floor by the end of our shifts. I go home in, like, an hour, or so. And Jaime,” He gestured to his red-haired co-worker. “Well, he’s here until closing, but Mike kinda wanted him to help with the floor stock. We got, like, one or two skids left. Possibility of one more truck delivery and I...”

Brian closed his eyes, hoping to stop his boiling anger. He’d been here, trying to work alongside these employees, but they tried very hard to NOT work with him. Usually it was Michael this, and Michael that. Andrew thinks and Andrew says. He was getting tired of all the employees getting out of helping him out with the work he needed to get done.

Today had been a bad day from the early morning hours. Jenna thought she’d be kind and drive him in, since he still hadn’t bothered picking up a new car. She’d slept in, forgetting to set her alarm for the AM hours, not PM. There was no hot water for his shower. He spilt coffee on his perfectly white Oxford shirt, when Jenna nearly collided with a City Cab. Traffic was backed-up on I-95 that kept them from getting into town until an hour later. Strangely enough, Brian had hung on to Michael’s sweater jacket, which became a good cover for his dirtied shirt. Except now the drab brown sweater made him look like some high school science teacher.

Then to top it all off, the name tag dangling from his neck chain was about ready to strangle him, for the third time, in only twenty minutes. Now, he had two uppity young employees trying to get out of doing menial bean counter work.

“How does twenty bucks a piece sound?” Brian knew what truly motivated the youth of today.

“What?” Jaime asked astonishingly.

“Huh?” The blond-haired kid just shook his head in wonderment.

Jaime shook his head, shamelessly, tapping his friend on the forearm. “Come on Doug. Let’s go find Lars.” They quickly beat a hasty retreat, heading for the warehouse back stock rooms. “Sorry, Mr. Kinney, but...”

“Go. Please. I wouldn’t want to keep you from your actual work.” Brian waved them on by, wondering if Michael could spare him a few minutes so they could talk.

“Would a manager, PUHLEEZE, come to Register 16! Manager... to 16!”

Brian put his index fingers to his temples, stemming off a growing headache. “What the hell!? God Dammit!” He growled in frustration, coming down the aisle he’d been in, to head up front to the registers. He nearly collided with the slowest female senior citizen on the planet, pushing a packed cart around the corner.

She clipped him, right on his left hip, almost hitting his groin area.  
“Oh! My! Gosh, I didn’t even see you, young man. Are you alright?” Her old lady purse dangled just so off her wrist, smacking Brian as she tried to attend to his wounds.

Brian brushed her off, pushing her back so he could walk on by. “I’m fine really. No need to worry.”

“But,son, you’re favoring your right side. Are you limping? Did I hit you? It sounded like you hit my cart pretty hard. Like bone crackin’ or somethin’.” She bent down as if to lift up Brian’s shirt, exposing his naked flesh to every single customer in the store.

“I told you, I’m fine, ma’am.” Brian swatted lightly at her roaming fingers. The cold touch felt ticklish. What kind of manners did she have?

Pushing up her bifocals, the old lady peered up at Brian. “You’re not gonna sue me, are you? You came around that corner of the aisle fairly fast, young man. I barely had time to stop.”

Brian bent, grabbing the loosely fleshed biceps, he spoke as clearly as he could. “Ma’am, I’m fine. I’m not going to sue. I’d love to stay and chit-chat, but right now I have an emergency I have to attend to.”

“Oh, dear. Well, I didn’t mean to keep you...” She meant to say more, but she took too long to reply.

Brian made his way through the main aisles, toward the front area of the registers. When he made these mad dashes to the clerks, he tended to forget which way the numbers went. Usually less numbers began from the left to the right. So, by some weird calculation, Register 16 should be toward the Customer Service/Lay-a-way counter.

Cripes! Stupid idiot! The number 16 cube, above the register, was blinking.

“Keisha!” Christ! Brian hoped that was this young girl’s name. The name badge on her colored smock proved he’d been paying attention.

“Mr. Kinney, Thank The Lord Almighty! I’ve been calling for someone the last ten minutes.” Keisha literally closed her eyes and put her palms together to pray in plain sight.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Brian knew that asking Keisha if she knew where Andrew or Michael were would be a moot point. The customer, being held up in line, was disgruntled enough. He put his clip board down at an empty conveyor belt, the next register over, moving to fill the space with Keisha’s nicely rounded frame. He figured he better surmise the body language of the customer before he actually put his foot in his mouth. “How can I be of service, ma’am?”

The customer swished her long brown mane of hair over her shoulder, holding out the Big Q flyers that appeared in auto-mailers and newspaper inserts. “Yes. I was specifically looking for this kitchen appliance, for my sister’s bridal shower. I got your flyer in my mailbox, just last Tuesday. It states here that these prices are good until October 31st. I have the Excelor 2203 mixing bowl and blender, which I bought here for $29.99. I love the darn thing and my sister has been borrowing mine for months. I wanted to purchase one for her, getting it as a shower gift.” She opened the black and orange flyer, colored for the holiday of Halloween. “It shows here, on this page that the 2203 is now $19.99. I figured, twenty bucks, I can’t go wrong. So I pick up two.” She patted the two boxes of the Excelor 2203 mixing bowl and blender in her cart. “When this young lady,” She kindly pointed to Keisha. “rings up the items, the total comes to $85.64. Not only am I shocked, I’m outraged. This is NOT what your flyer had promoted.”

Brian glanced at Keisha to see if she was in agreement.

Keisha rubbed at the corner of her eyes, feeling the frustration she’d been overwhelmed with earlier turn into tiredness. “I called Marvin in appliances and he told me the 2203, 2205 and the 2102 have recently been reset back to their original prices. The 2203 is now at $39.99, the 2205 is back to $69.99 and the 2102 is $29.99” She shrugged her shoulder, knowing that her bar code reader, attached to her register, generally was NEVER wrong. She was reiterating the entire speech like she had to repeat it quite a few times.

Brian nodded his head, knowing full well, he needed to do some major back pedaling. “Ma’am, this is really a Customer Service problem, so why don’t we take this over to the far counter, over there,” Brian showed her where she needed to push her cart. He needed to free up Keisha’s register and give the poor young lady a break. “I’ll be there shortly to figure this problem out.”

They both watched the woman do as asked, reluctantly.

Keisha sighed, rolling her eyes as she wiped her brow. “Thank you so much, Mr. Kinney. I coulda handled it myself, but she wasn’t willing to listen to what I had to tell her.”

Brian bent down so only Keisha could hear. “It’s okay, honey.” He soothed her biceps, reassuringly. “It’s something that the store is prepared to fix. Only some customers think they’re getting a raw deal. It’s just the way we salespeople do our dirty business.”

“Gosh! If only Mike were here...”

“Michael?” Brian was shocked to hear that Michael wasn’t on the store property. His mind wandered to when he would have lost sight of being told that information. “Where did he go?”

“Family emergency, I think.” Keisha turned back to ring her next customer through.

“Do you know if anyone has seen Andrew?” Brian had to take a wild chance Keisha could help him out.

“Annie, who’s in Register 10,” Keisha pointed behind her toward her co-worker. “Just came back from a smoke break and said she’d seen Andrew out on the loading docks, talking to one of the delivery men.”

Brian scrunched his brow in thought. “How long has he been out there? Is he helping unload the truck?”

Keisha shrugged, smirking lightly. “Knowing Andrew, sir, he’s been talkin’ a bunch of nonsense that no one’s been paying attention to. He likes to listen to himself speak. He can turn a fifteen minute break into a long-winded conversation.” She paused, swiping each item across the bar code reader and placing them in the corresponding plastic bag spinner. Maybe she had said too much, getting Andrew in trouble. “Hi. How are you doing today, sir?” Keisha suddenly remembered to always greet her customer, with a smile.

Brian patted the shoulder of the clerk, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “In ten minutes, once your line is clear, take a half-hour break, off the clock. Anyone questions you, send them to me.” He didn’t bother to stick around to find out Keisha’s reaction to his offer.

Brian wandered back around the registers to signal to the clerk at the Customer Service counter that he’d be back in two minutes. He just needed to run to the back to inspect Andrew’s whereabouts.

The angered customer, from Register 16, was third in line. She watched Brian disappear with a frown on her face.

On his quick trek to the loading dock area, Brian inquired to some of the employees he encountered to where Andrew was. He was very interested to find the amounts of smirks and chuckles he got as the fingers all pointed in the direction of the warehouse. He could hear the low rumble of an idle 16-Wheeler truck engine. There was a loud, booming voice telling a story, while riotous laughter followed.

Andrew’s voice was very distinctive. He was the story teller. A lit cigarette was dangling from his fingers, unsmoked, just burning to the end of the filter. He was using his arms, hands and entire body to describe what happened. Blaring rock music poured from a small portable stereo, resting on a work shelf.

Brian didn’t need to see anymore, especially when he caught sight of the truck driver and several warehouse employees sitting on packed skids and boxes, just totally enraptured by the tale unfolded.

On Brian’s walk back out onto the store floor he caught sight of Jaime and Doug, the young men he’d been hoping would help him with his work. They were unloading the two skids that contained a new shipment of products that Michael had specifically asked them to put on the floor by the end of today.

Strange, really. One Assistant Manager slacks and forgets that he’s actually supposed to be AT work, not socializing. And Andrew was in the thick of it. Michael who had probably seen these young employees only ONCE today had given two young upstarts a task and they were diligent in completing it. And Michael was nowhere in sight.

Spoke volumes to Brian about who had the most clout as a *boss* at this Big Q store. He didn’t mind being able to mentally cross Andrew off his list as a good candidate. Christ! It was barely the end of the month, in October, and he was already down to two manager choices. Now, there was the hope that Ned Archer, his Uncle’s third candidate, would show as much promise as Michael did.

Brian wandered back from his meanderings in the warehouse. He approached the Customer Service desk intent on helping the customer from Register 16 he’d promised he’d figure her problem out. But, apparently, Michael had returned. He was standing behind the counter, taking off his winter jacket and gloves. A light gray scarf encircled his neck. He uncurled it, allowing the ends to dangle. His name tag was still visible.

Michael was in the middle of talking to the young Customer Service Tech, when Brian arrived. He pushed his left hip to open the swinging half-door, forgetting that he’d injured it from that old lady earlier. He winced, slowly stepping in the midst of what sounded like a low-key, heated argument.

“Mike, I’m serious. I can handle this. I don’t need a break.” The employee smiled toward the customer standing before him. “Sir, would you like the amount in cash or credited to your charge card?”

The gentleman pulled out his wallet, rifling through his credit card holder. “Charge card, please. But I got three. Do you happen to have the information of the card I used?”

The clerk clicked a key. “Visa.”

“I have two Visas.”

The clerk sighed heavily, but still managed to carry out a pleasant response. “How about I give you the last four digits?” At the slow nod of understanding, the correct credit card was found. The clerk ran the card through the machine to take off the amount of the return. “Here’s your card back, sir.” He turned back to Michael. “I’ll be fine, Mike, I swear.”

Michael moved to the opposite side, where the second register stood. “Take your lunch break early, Mark. I’ll take the next customer in line. It’s no problem.”

Brian bounced his head between both men. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“NO!!” The responses were said in unison.

Brian wasn’t convinced. “Mark, I can take over if you need to leave.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Kinney. I’m okay. It’s Mike who’s worried. His guilty conscience working in overdrive.”  
Michael snickered at the perfect perception his employee had of his character.

“About?” Brian inquired, hoping that the employees would soon grow more open with him. He wasn’t their enemy.

Michael was booting up the computer system off to the left of the register. It was linked to the Internet. It allowed them to have a way to make their Customer Service area more helpful. “Pam went home sick this morning. Mark’s by himself. I promised him I’d come down to fill in, but...”

“Mike, I told you that it was alright if you left me. It hasn’t really been that busy enough for me to feel overwhelmed. Besides, Trace-...” Mark was about to reveal some personal information about where Michael had gone, but was interrupted.

“Look, I’m here. Take the opportunity while it lasts. Deal with this last return and you can go.”

“Okay. All right. I’ll go.” Mark rolled his eyes at Michael’s persistence.

Michael found himself an ink pen and began to set himself to use the register. “Ma’am, I can take you here.” Smiling exuberantly, he waved the woman who had been from Register 16. Over to his side of the waist-high desk.

Brian cleared his throat, stepping up behind Michael. He spoke into his ear. “I know this one, Michael. Let me help you out.” He felt the warmth radiating off of Michael’s body hit him full force. The area behind the counter wasn’t small, but when you stood next to another person there was no room to move about.

Michael chuckled as he scuffled around, his back brushing Brian’s front. “Okay. But I’ve worked every area of this store in my ten years here, Brian. I think I can wing it without messing up.” Damn, who knew this area was so cramped. If he wasn’t careful, breathed deeply enough, he’d get turned on. Well, at least he was behind a high counter. “What can I help you with, ma’am?”

*****************************************************************************

Brian had gone back to the aisle he was in, counting the products on the shelf and working out the figures on the negative reports he’d printed out, when it was later in the afternoon. He was on the ladder, reaching over to move aside some items as Michael sidled up to him.

“It’s quitting time, Kinney.” Michael reached up to yank his tie cock-eyed off his neck. He shuffled over to spot Brian as he stood on the rungs.

“Thanks, but I’m almost to the end of where I need to be. I’ll be here another hour or so. I’ll be fine.”

“Doesn’t seem fair. You rescued my employees while I was gone. I feel I kind of owe you.” Michael stared up at Brian, a tiny grin playing on his lips. “Give me your clip board.” He held up his hand in the empty air. “I’ll help you count. I usually do these reports when you’re not here. I got a system worked out.”

Brian looked down at Michael, stunned by the pure joy glowing off the boyish face. “Michael... you’ve been here since the butt-crack of dawn. Don’t stay here one minute more. Go home. You got a woman to tend to, I hear, and a baby to worry about...”

In just one second Michael’s entire facial features converted to quiet sorrow. “I’d be going home to an empty house.”

Brian quickly climbed down the ladder. “Michael, wha-?” Those hazel eyes glared intently at Michael, wanting to know what had happened.

Michael didn’t know why he knew Brian would care, but he began to talk, letting the words he’d been keeping inside flow out. “Tracey was rushed to the hospital this afternoon. That’s why I was gone for two hours. I had to make sure she was okay.”

Brian closed his eyes, grabbing onto Michael’s muscular biceps with such strength. “Michael, why the hell didn’t you say something? You didn’t have to come back to work. I would have dragged Andrew’s ass out on the floor to work with Mark. You should be with Tracey. Right now! Dammit!” He pushed Michael lightly on his shoulder.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Michael found a column, in the middle of the aisle, to lean back on. “Three’s a crowd, I’m afraid.”

“What does that mean?” Brian scrunched his brow.

Michael bit the inside of his mouth. “The baby’s not mine... biologically. I took Tracey in when her rat bastard husband left her, pregnant and alone, six months ago. I was planning on helping Tracey take care of her child.”

Brian was confused about something. “Michael, what kind of a mess have you gotten yourself into?” He put down the clip board, stepping up to Michael, reaching out to grip the exposed forearm. The cuffs of the cotton shirt had been rolled up to show the naked flesh covered in sprinkles of dark hair. Without realizing it, Brian found himself rubbing the skin, soothingly.

Feeling overwhelmed by so much emotion, Michael snickered once, catching a lump in his throat. “Long story.”

“Well, I’m here, if you need a shoulder, or an ear.” Brian’s hand wandered up the shirt material, on the arm, to softly caress the tiny space of skin under Michael’s right ear, along his neck.

Michael looked up at those gorgeous hazel eyes staring directly at him. He’d never heard this tone in Brian’s voice before. Like he might care about his welfare. It sent chills down his spine. He wanted to dip his cheek into that hand on his skin. “Thanks. Still need that help?” Michael shook himself out his misery. He didn’t want to be a downer.

Grabbing the thin shoulder, cupping the bone in his palm, Brian allowed his thumb to rub at the indentation at the front of Michael’s shoulder joint. “Only if you promise something for me.”

“What?”

“Take me out tonight.”

“Excuse me?” Michael left his lips parted slightly.

“Where do you go to wile away your troubles in beer and buffalo wings?”

Michael blinked once. “Woody’s.”

“Excellent. I’ll call my ride, tell her to make her own plans. You and I will go to Woody’s.”

Michael put out a hand to stop Brian. “Wait, wait wait... you know how I feel about this...”

“This? This is nothing, Michael. I’m just a man joining another man for drinks at a bar. Nothing more.” Brian stepped back to show he had no expectations of sex, or anything freaky, that would jeopardize their work. “You just said, a few minutes ago, you’d be going home to an empty house. So what better way to eat up those lonely hours than in my wonderful, charming company?”

Michael shook his head, still doubtful that this would be a good idea. “I don’t know, Brian. I’m trying not to look as if I’m gaining extra *brownie* points with you. Andrew’s already been at me to tone down. He thinks my ass-kissin’ is a low-ball attempt to get the manager position.”

Brian frowned at the mention of Andrew, worrying about Michael trying to *butter* him up. “Andrew needs to worry about his own job, not yours.”

Michael moved around Brian’s tall frame to pick up the clip board. “Come on, let’s get this started so we can get out of here in the next hour, or so.”

Feeling giddy at Michael’s calm acceptance of his offer, Brian found himself reaching out to pinch the leftover baby flesh on Michael’s cheek. A few weeks ago, he never would have done that to another person, especially another man. The adorable qualities of Michael Novotny were hard to ignore. He climbed back on the ladder.

“Brian?”

Looking down at the top of Michael’s head as he scrounged around for a pen, Brian waited for Michael to glance at him. “Yeah?”

“Don’t tell your ride to make her own plans. She can join us if she’s comfortable at a gay bar. Woody’s isn’t too rowdy. Actually, it’s quite tame.”

Leaning on his elbows, Brian grinned easily at Michael. “Do I frighten you that much, Michael?”

“No.” Michael slowly shook his head, then winked up at Brian. “It’s more for your safety.”

“Oh... well...” Brian shook his head at being able to see that the *Michael* he had met a couple of nights ago had returned. The one who was strangely attracted to him. “Jenny will be happy to get out and see the wild life. She’s wanted to come out with me. She’s tried very hard to fix me up with some of her gay friends. She thinks I don’t *date* enough.”

“I have to agree, Brian. Fuckin’ isn’t datin’.”

Brian was oddly growing aroused up high on this ladder. “Michael, shut up... and read me the next item.”

“Wet blanket.”

“Tease.”

Both men ended up chuckling at each other’s comments, but, somehow, the negative report got completed, where Brian had wanted to stop hours earlier in the day.

*****************************************************************************

Jenna sat at the lone table watching her cousin, Brian, play a game of pool with the cute, adorable, boy-next-door type, Michael Novotny. She steadily eyed their mannerisms as they passed one another along the pool table’s edge. She was leaning her hand on her cheek, nursing a glass of white wine. She liked this bar, even though she felt like a minority. What was pleasing her was actually being able to witness the genuine pleasure playing on Brian’s features. She hadn’t seen this much joy on Brian’s face since he was fourteen, or fifteen, years old.

The most interesting part was watching the other patrons, gay men, eyeball the striking qualities of Brian and Michael, together. Jenna couldn’t blame them for gawking. They made quite a perfect couple. The contrast between them was shocking.

Michael wore an old pair of worn jeans. A tight T-shirt, blue body with red, short sleeves. His raven black hair was spiked over his head and his cheeks displayed a light spattering of stubble. There were shadows under his eyes, but the tiredness was disappearing. He seemed to act like he could just lay his head down somewhere and doze right off to sleep. His ensemble had been found in the trunk of his car.

Brian, on the other hand, had been given a chance to change at the townhouse. He wore a silky teal button-down shirt. The shirt remained untucked, the cream, low riding trousers shown a bit of pale flesh on the trim belly. The top three buttons were open to reveal a black roped necklace hanging off his slim neck. Cowry shells in the form of a cross dangled in the crevice of his exposed throat. A silver chained bracelet loosely hung off his left wrist and a matching silver Rolex circled his right one.

Jenna picked up her head once she heard the loud *Whoop!* from Michael.

“I let you have that shot.” Brian waved off Michael’s victory pace.

“Sore loser.” Michael chimed in as he slunk by Brian, between his hips and the table. He turned suddenly, trapped between jutting pelvic bones and hard leather-covered wood. His eyes trailed down to Brian’s naked flesh peeking out at the dip of the trousers over the flat abdomen. Michael reached out a hand to tug the material down. “There. Better.” He patted the muscular upper chest, allowing his fingers to trickle down the silk shirt.

Brian eyed Michael’s intricate care of his clothing. He let out a smirk to see Michael feel like dressing him, once again. Like when he’d given him the brown sweater. That old piece of clothing was becoming his most favorite thing to wear, when Michael wasn’t looking. His nipples puckered, feeling the brush of the silk against his heated skin. What a bewildering turn-on Michael was. He followed the small frame back to their table, where Jenna sat with a hand hiding her grinning lips. “Don’t!” Brian’s index finger gestured to his young cousin to watch how she spoke. He didn’t want her to let out how much he was growing attached to Michael, so quickly.

Jenna held out her arms, holding her palms up. “What?!”

Michael squinted at them both, wondering what kind of *family speak* they were using over his head. “I gotta take a piss. I’ll be back.” He picked up the neck of his beer bottle, took a quick swig, placed the bottle back down and weeded his way through the swarm of glistening male flesh.

Both Kinneys found it interesting how the light in the room seemed to dim once Michael was gone. The dark wood interior of Woody’s seemed to overshadow the painted walls.

Jenna took a sip of her wine. “Well...”

Brian took the chair like he was mounting a horse, leg thrown over the seat. “I’m serious, Jenny. I’m trying to find my way on my own. I don’t need your two cents thrown in to knock me off my feet.”

Jenna reached out a hand to cover Brian’s delicate wrist. “Honey, I would never presume to tell you how to run your life.”

“HA!” Brian snickered out a laugh.

“Okay, so I meddle. It’s because I love you so much. Much more than my own brothers. I know how much you want Claire to be like she used to, have her with you and living a long, healthy life. But it’s time you opened your eyes and saw the truth.”

“Which is?”

“You can’t change the world, only yourself.”

Brian yanked his arm from under Jenna’s tender touch. “But sometimes you have to live in the moment or it’s gone forever.”

“Live it, Brian, don’t fuckin’ strangle the thrill out of it.”

“Explain.” Brian chugged back a gulp of warm beer.

Jenna leaned her cheek on her hand, staring at her cousin with wise eyes. “I used to think... well, I thought my happiness depended on how the other people in my life felt about me. I thought I could get the love I desired from the men in my life by pleasing them. Father, Jason and Aaron. Why do you think I married that asshole, Phillip?”

“Got you out of that fuckin’ house.” Brian stated one truth.

“From the flame into the fire. I just sold myself to a much worse, higher bidder. I wasn’t happy. Everyone else around me was STILL finding me lacking. Shit, if I couldn’t make them happy, then how the fuck could I be?” Jenna hated when she could sit back and think how stupid and foolish she’d been.

“What are you saying, Jenny?” Brian tried to eye the floor, making sure Michael wasn’t on his way to the table. No secrets were going to be revealed on his end, until he knew he could trust.

“Michael is attracted, and that’s obvious. And you think he’s about the next fascinating morsel you can sink your teeth into.”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s it.”

“Good, because it isn’t. Tread carefully, Brian. Michael’s got this sweet, caring aura about him. You need to step cautiously, if you’re actually interested.” Jenna played with the stem of her wine glass. “Are you?”

Brian just stared, blatantly intent on challenging his cousin to lose their secret contest of holding back emotions. “I don’t know how, or why, but yes, dammit!” He rolled his eyes catching sight of Michael coming back to the table. Jenna was about ready to explode out of her seat to hug Brian, but his hand on her forearm kept her seated. “Hold that thought.”

Michael took his chair, beside Jenna, across from Brian. “Miss me?”

“Immensely.” Brian chimed in to Michael’s shock, sounding way too honest.

Michael scratched the back of his neck, taking a sip of his beer. “Sorry, I was a little longer than a usual bathroom break. I made a quick call to Tracey’s hospital room.”

Jenna’s hand quickly moved to grab for Michael’s. “How is she?”

Michael could feel Brian’s intense hazel eyes penetrating his skin. He kept his eyes on Jenna. “Resting, like she was supposed to. Her ex-husband finally left. Creep!”

Brian snickered out loud. “Tell us how you really feel, Michael.”

“If you don’t mind, I will.” Michael was being serious.

Brian saw that this was what Michael needed to do for himself. “Go ahead. We’re listening.”

Michael reached out to pat Jenna’s hand on his. “Tracey and I became roommates when both of us had been, sort of, kicked in the ass by LOVE. Greg, Tracey’s husband, couldn’t stand her obsession with having a child. They’d been trying to get pregnant for three years. Tried every available avenue possible. They discovered later that Tracey had been the *problem* all along. Some stupid, inexplicable medical malady. So, Greg is DONE He’s tired. Can’t take anymore. He leaves Tracey to *find* himself. Reconnect with values, morals or something monumental like that.” Michael paused, wondering if he still had a captivated audience.

“And you? What about you?” Brian inquired with honest curiosity.

“What about me?” Michael frowned his brow in thought.

“You and Tracey had been ‘kicked in the ass by LOVE’. What was your story?”

A perplexed, saddened look passed Michael’s eyes. “I was just gonna talk about Tracey.” He didn’t want to reveal too much, too soon.

“Michael,” Brian scooted up in his chair, pushing his body forward on the table, almost coming for Michael. The intense heat in his eyes bore into Michael like hot coals. “Something, or someone, had to make you decide to rearrange your life. Taking on the responsibility of another man’s child.” He took a gulp of beer, hearing the frustration building in his own voice. Where was THIS coming from?

“Brian!” Jenna commented harshly. She was shocked by Brian’s passionate nature coming forth for this stranger. She’d only seen this side of Brian come out for Claire, her and when her mother had been alive.

“No, Jenna. That’s okay. Brian is right. Something... uh, err... someone DID happen to come into my life, that made me change things in my old, sad, pathetic world...”

“Michael, I didn’t... I’m not...” Brian was trying to back up his words, hoping that Michael wouldn’t get upset by the way he sounded when he actually started to care about someone’s welfare. Then again, how could he fault the way Michael had handled his life, when Brian’s own life decisions were questionable?

“I know.” The soft-spoken words hit Brian hard. They sounded so desperate, but understanding. “Let me just say that I had an incredible, mind-blowing, breathtaking moment handed to me... and it got taken away just as quickly.” Michael couldn’t look at Brian. He didn’t think he needed to mention names or specific times. “It crushed my entire world. I thought I had been given a dream, suddenly it became my worst nightmare.” Neither Jenna, nor Brian spoke for a few seconds. Michael knew they wouldn’t let him stop there. “For the first time, I had fallen in love. I picked up the shattered pieces of my heart and I put everything I had left in taking care of Tracey. She was devastated. Greg had been her childhood sweetheart. To think that he couldn’t handle this minor situation during their marriage. It tore her up.” Michael always got a little misty eyed when he talked about those dreary days. “About a month later, Tracey became very sick, almost ill. Thought she’d gotten a virus of some kind. We found out she was eight weeks pregnant. Tracey had a long talk with her doctors. That’s when she took that short-term disability leave from the Big Q.” Michael wanted to bring Brian back into the conversation. He didn’t like that quiet contemplative side. Allowed the mind to wander too far back.

“I remember. I came down for my usual three days. The entire store was acting like someone had died. They were grieving.” Brian shook his head at the memory. That was when he began to finally take notice of Michael and how much *hatred* seemed to waft off onto him. He never understood why. Now, he wanted to know every single little detail. Was that when he had *lost* his chance with Michael?

Jenna shook her head in kind. “Tracey must be a wonderful person.”

Michael let out a small smile from the side of his mouth as the moisture gathered in his eyes. “She’s my world. My best friend. I love her more than my own mother. I’ve taken her in as my little sister. I’m all the family she’s got, besides Greg.”

Jenna bit her lip to keep from yelling out cruel obscenities about a man she didn’t even know. “What was Greg’s damage? Couldn’t he see the pleasure in finally getting the ONE thing they both wanted? Fine if you can’t stand the mother, but you don’t abandon a child like that. A poor, innocent baby.”

Michael made a face as he continued. He had so much more to tell. “Anyone want another drink? Round’s on me.” He took the final sip out of his bottle, getting up to make his way toward the bar.

Brian stretched his leg to reach inside his pocket, tugging his waistband lower. The expanse of abdomen shown turned a few heads his way. Especially the one he’d been feeling all night long. “Let me get this one, Michael.”

Michael covered his hand over Brian’s fingers. “Don’t, Brian. Let me do this.”

“I’m the one who asked you out. I think I should pay. For something, at least.”

“Too bad. This is my town. My bar.” Michael quickly walked away to refresh their drinks. He made sure Brian put his hand back nicely on the table. Those wandering, wayward eyes were snatching too many easy glances at Brian’s naked flesh. He was growing oddly jealous. On his way to the bar he was going to specifically ask that a particular pair of fine blue eyes *keep off* of Brian.

Jenna smacked Brian’s arm, so he’d look over at her as he perused the room. “If you don’t want him, I’ll take him home with me.”

Brian quickly moved his head to stare *daggers* at Jenna. “Hands off, bitch!”

Jenna nearly spit out her mouthful of wine. “Don’t say things like that once I have something in my mouth. Unless you want a face full of sticky wine.”

“Don’t make me have to threaten you with a good spanking, young lady.” Brian used his index fingers to point at Jenna.

“I’m serious, Brian. You’d be such a fool to let this one slip through your fingers.” Jenna watched Michael grab the necks of the beer bottles, the wine glass in the other hand, as he sauntered up toward a blond young man. The Blond leaned back against the far wall, intently staring at their table. “Oh, Holy Shit, Bri-Guy!”

“What?!” Brian was about to turn his head to find what Jenna was commenting on.

“No. Don’t move! This is too cool! Who knew what a tiger lay inside that sweet, tight, cute lamb of a body! Not to mention Michael’s got the most perfectly round butt I’ve ever seen. Did you notice that, too?”

“Hard not to. What’s going on?!” Brian wanted to look, so badly.

“Michael’s staking YOU as HIS for the evening.” Jenna just watched the most swift, put-you-in-your-place exchange of words she’d ever seen. “Oh, shit! Brian, I think I love this man! He’s a fuckin’ doll!”

“Jenny, when can I look?” Brian nearly shook in his seat with anticipation.

Jenna let the smile stayed plastered on her face as she saw Michael come back to the table. “Now’s kind of good.”

Brian moved his whole body to find Michael right by his chair. “Huh? OH!” He put hand to his chest. “Man, you scared me!”

Michael looked between the cousins. Something was going on. “How we doing, so far?” He gave Jenna her wine, Brian his beer. When Michael walked around to take his chair, he made sure he was able to still eyeball the Blond he had given the third degree to. Jenna almost wrapped her body around his side, as she scooted closer to him. Something had changed. “Where was I?”

“Tracey discovered she was pregnant.” Brian stated clearly, squirming in his seat. Jenna’s hands all over Michael was sending him into a nasty fit. What the hell was wrong with him?

Michael took a sip of his cold beer, nodding his head. “Right. So, I thought Greg should know. I pushed Tracey to involve him. I knew all too well what it had been like to be without a father. Little did I know what Tracey had been told. She never bothered to share with me what the doctors had warned her about. If she decided to carry the baby to term there was a 75% chance of fatality.”

“For the baby?” Jenna gasped.

Michael craned his neck about to steady his gaze on Jenna’s steel gray eyes. “For Tracey.”

Jenna backed away, covering her face with her hands. “Oh, Dear God!”

**~~TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Michael began to fiddle with the moist napkin under his bottle. Like in slow motion photography of catching a droplet of water falling into a puddle, Brian’s hand approached Michael’s on the table’s surface. He didn’t want to seem clingy, especially with Brian. Whose reliability factor was low. Little by little, his mind was willing to see that the old crass, heartless behavior wasn’t something he did all the time. It was a mechanism used to protectively barricade his heart from hurt or harm. 

What was perplexing to Michael was that Brian had once believed, all those months ago, that HE, Michael Charles Novotny, was capable of being a selfish asshole. Brian couldn’t be more wrong. Seeing this different side to Brian, with Jenna, was reopening his eyes. Made Michael rethink his quick character assumptions on the great Kinney persona.

Taking a wild chance, Michael returned the squeeze, in response. A silent *thanks* for his quiet support. “So Tracey was as honest as she could be with Greg and got her heart broken again. Her husband didn’t want to see her die. Kill herself so foolishly.” He shook his head at how powerful a sacrifice some mothers made for their children. “This time, Tracey understood. That’s why it shocked her when Greg wasn’t even going to acknowledge the child’s existence, once he, or she, was here. He was freely giving up all parental rights.”

Brian rubbed his thumb over the soft skin of Michael’s hand. “So you swooped in? Becoming a surrogate father?”

Michael shrugged, not truly thinking what he wanted to do for Tracey and the baby was anything special. “The thought of this child being orphaned even before his, or her, first breath... just makes my heart ache. I had to do something.” He tugged once for his hand back. No luck. Oh, man.

Jenna wrapped her arms awkwardly about Michael, from the side, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “You... are a stunningly beautiful man, Michael!” She kept her face near his ear, watching the blush run up his skin. Could one person look so adorable? “Do you have a twin? Or a cousin just like you? Right about now, I could care less about his sexuality.”

Michael found himself dying with laughter, wiping at his eyes. “Nope, sorry. But what’s wrong with me?”

“YOU? Honey, don’t you know? I don’t swing with Brian. I only hang with him.” Jenna wiped at her lipstick smudge on Michael’s face.

Michael raised a wary eye to Brian’s intent gaze. Their hands were still together. “I’m not Brian’s *man*.”

“Yet.”

Michael thought for sure he heard something mumbled past Brian’s lips. He was able to get his hand back, slightly on fire. God, how could one touch be so electrifying? “C’mon... Let’s get outta here.” Suddenly things were happening too fast again. He was losing sight of what he wanted his life to be, again. Don’t depend on too many people, Novotny. Hell, even Tracey’s decision to have the baby was being discussed without his involvement. Greg had asked for his parental rights again.

“Michael...” Brian was beginning to put a few pieces of information together. “Wait. Where are you running off to?”

Michael chuckled lightly. “I just remembered the time. I promised my Mom I’d put an appearance at her dinner tonight.”

“Ah, I love Diner food.”

Brian had to laugh at Jenna’s misinterpretation. “Dinner, Jenny. At a house. Not a Diner.”

“Oh.” Jenna sat quiet, giggling at her mistake.

Brian slipped down from his chair. “So, you’re really leaving?”

Michael grabbed his jacket from the back of his seat. “I’m afraid so.” He moved around the table to kiss Jenna’s cheek. “It was nice meeting you, Jenna.”

“Aw, you too, Mikey.” Jenna reached out to rub Michael’s biceps. “We have to do this again.”

“You bet.” Michael wrapped his scarf about his neck. “Walk me to the door, Brian.” He took off in the direction of the doorway.

Brian had tucked his fingertips in the front pockets of his pants. “Oh, yeah... of course!” He fidgeted around to follow Michael.

Jenna watched dumbfounded as her cousin did Michael’s bidding, like a well-trained boyfriend. Christ! He didn’t even do that for her, and she was family!

******************************************************************************

There was a small step up to the front door of Woody’s, Michael swiveled from his perch on the step, above Brian.

Brian looked up at him, bumping chest to chest.

They laughed at the comic image they made, their heads nearly cracked together.

“Michael...” Brian wanted to say something profound, but words escaped him.

Michael shook his head, putting on his gloves. “We’ll talk tonight. I’ll call you later.”

Brian was flabbergasted, shaking his head. “Do you even have my number?”

Michael winked, placed a light kiss on Brian’s open mouth. “You’ll just have to wait and see, Kinney.” He grabbed the back of Brian’s head, caressing the nape, rubbing at the soft hairline. His lips moved to brush Brian’s earlobe. “Once I’m gone, you need to be aware that there’s been a pair of fine eyes watching you all night.”

“Oh, really?” Brian tried to turn his head to see if he could spot them, but Michael wouldn’t let him budge. “Is he cute? Cuter than you?”

“If you’re into blonds.”

“I’m not. At least, not right this moment.” Brian liked the cramped quarters Michael was keeping him in. He wanted to taste those full lips again. He almost hated that Michael loosened his grip.

“Keep your shirt down. You’ve been flashing him this entire evening.”

Brian’s eyes widened in shock. “I didn’t mean to.”

Michael began tucking half of Brian’s shirt in the trousers. “Whatever.”

Brian closed his eyes at the sensation of feeling Michael’s fingers on his belly.

Michael stopped, finding himself looking pretty ridiculous dressing a competent man in the middle of a bar. He didn’t have any *claim* on Brian Kinney. Why should he be jealous of other men gawking at the beautiful face and flawless body?

“Bye.” Michael gently waved goodbye as he side-stepped the patrons walking in. He grabbed the door before it shut on him.

“Bye.” Brian didn’t think Michael got to hear him respond, as he made a quick dash as if he was on fire. A hand in his pocket, his fingers pinching his numb lips, Brian made the trek back to Jenna. By the time he returned, he noticed that Michael’s chair had already become occupied. Stepping up to the table top, all Brian wanted to do was grab his coat, grab Jenna and beat it home. When had he ever anticipated a simple phone call in his life? “Hey.” He wondered who this blond kid was taking up his cousin’s time.

“Hey back. You okay?” Jenna inquired, seeing an odd gleam to Brian’s eyes.

“Fine. You?” Brian’s eyes darted over to the stranger staring at them. He was paying too much attention to Brian. Was this who Michael had warned him about?

“Peachy. Brian, I’d like to introduce you to...” Jenna directed her hand toward the young man in the chair beside her.

“Justin. Justin Taylor.” The perfectly white beaming smile followed the hand held out in greeting.

Not wanting to be rude, Brian took the offered hand. For whatever purpose, he wasn’t impressed in the least. “Justin, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... someone stole your shirt.”

Jenna almost spit out her wine.

Justin chuckled, hopped down from the chair and spun around to display his perfect ass in dark jeans. “Nope! It’s right here in my back pocket.”

Brian still wasn’t captivated. Okay, the boy did have a pair of fine blue eyes, but they weren’t dark and chocolate, like Michael’s. “Well, isn’t that convenient.” Brian waved his hand for Jenna to come to him. “C’mon, Jenny. We have to get home.”

Justin’s smile was fading. “I hope it wasn’t something I said? I’m not chasing you away, am I?”

“Nah, Jenna has a curfew.” Brian silently prayed Jenna would play along.

“I do not!” Jenna complained as she let Brian put on her jacket.

“My house. My rules. My curfew.” Brian covered Jenna’s mouth.

“Fine. Whatever.” Jenna mumbled quietly.

Justin frowned at Brian’s strange behavior. Usually the older men didn’t mind his attention. “Nice meeting you... Brian.”

“Same here.” Brian steered Jenna to head out the door ahead of him.

“Brian! I can walk on my own.” She tried to shake his hands off her body. “That... was uncommonly rude!”

“Jenny, he’s been *checking me out* all night. Michael warned me.”

“I know!”

“And you didn’t see fit to tell me?!”

“NO! I was too transfixed by the way Michael told the little asshole to buzz off. To keep his eyes on someone else’s *man*.”

Brian squinted his eyes, not believing a word coming out of Jenna’s mouth “Are you sure? You can’t read lips from that far away.” He held open the door for Jenna to pass through.

“No, but the body language was fairly clear.”

“Michael doesn’t like me. Never did.”

“That is such a crock of bullshit!”

“Apparently, there was a time I could have had a chance with him, but he says I lost out.”

Jenna’s eyes widened in wonderment. “Really? When?!”

“Funny, I asked Michael the same thing.”

“What did he say?”

If Jenna was just gonna stand in the doorway letting the cold air blow in, Brian was gonna get outta the bartender’s way of yelling at Jenna to close the damn thing. She stared in shock as Brian just walked on by, without another word.

“Hey! I’m talkin’ to you!” Jenna had to quicken her pace to keep up with her long-legged cousin. “Brian!”

******************************************************************************

Brian had just begun to nod off to sleep when his cell phone rang. It lay right along side the TV remote, on his chest. He had decided to turn in for the night and had taken himself to bed, praying for sweet dreams of Michael. The later the time became, the more he thought Michael had second thoughts about calling him.

Muting the television, Brian answered his phone. “ ‘Lo?!” He ran a wayward hand over his head, causing tufts of hair to fly about.

“Brian, did I wake you?” Michael spoke with a low tone.

“Michael?! Uh, no, no... not really. Why are you whispering?”

“I knew it! You just fell asleep, didn’t you? I’m sorry!”

Brian sat up under his bed linen. “No! Wait! Don’t...”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t hang up.”

“Uh, I wasn’t.”

“Good.” Brian let out the breath he’d been holding, wiping at his eyes. “How was dinner?”

“Crowded.”

“Big family? Not good?”

“No. Not great. Ma likes to invite strange men to her table. To motivate me. She hides behind her PFLAG Welcoming Committee membership, explaining why she knows so many single, available gay men.”

“Motivate you into doing?”

“Dating.”

“Mmm, sounds horrible.”

“The ultimate Blind Date torture. Except Ma tends to flip it into a Blindsided Date.”

“Bad taste in men?”

“The worst.”

Brian was able to take in a heavy sigh. “Good.”

“You sound relieved. I thought you’d be pleased. I wouldn’t want you to feel jealous, or anything. You still aren’t anywhere near my *good side*. You’re growing on me, though, you’ll be happy to know.”

“Well, that’s got to be some achievement.”

Michael realized he’d been sounding a little too flirtatious. “Anyway, my reason for calling you was to apologize.”

“For?”

“Rambling on like a fool at Woody’s. Nothin’ like seein’ a grown man cry in his warm beer.”

Brian snickered as he reached over to turn on his bedside lamp. “Michael, please don’t feel that way. I didn’t mind. Although it did worry me the speed at which you opened up to me and Jenny. After what you said to me the day you picked me up from jail, I figured you’d forget about me.”

“I like Jenna. She’s cool. And... you’re not that easy to forget.” Michael smacked a hand over his face. Damn! That was such a truth. He hoped Brian didn’t pick up on the comment. “I was feeling very comfortable with you two, a little vulnerable and wounded. I don’t usually talk about Tracey and our arrangement. Most people are outraged, they don’t understand. So, I just don’t even bother going into the specific details. People will have their own ideas, but I have to do what makes Tracey and me happy.”

“Michael, at Woody’s, I meant to ask you, but you stopped me before I could finish.”

“What?”

“Greg coming back into Tracey’s life, wanting to be a father again... what does that mean for you?”

“Uh, well, there’s a huge possibility he might be able to convince Tracey to decide NOT to carry the baby.”

“But isn’t she too far along, by now, to have a legal abortion?”

“Medically, it’s a simple C-section and a small hope that the baby can sustain life outside the womb.”

Brian shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Christ! And you have no say in the baby’s welfare? I thought you said...”

“Even though Greg signed papers already giving up his parental rights, there’s loopholes he can slide back in on.”

“Fuckin’ bastard! Where the fuck does he get off?! Where’s HE been these past six months, huh? Who does he thinks been taking care of Tracey and the baby?! Even if he tries to come back on his *parental right* bandwagon, isn’t there some way YOU could get him on an abandonment issue? If you need a good lawyer, I know few who can help.”

Michael was astonished by the anger coming from Brian’s voice. He didn’t expect Brian to take up his side so readily. “No, I don’t think so. It’s better if I just keep my mouth shut.”

“Better for whom?”

“Tracey... and the baby. Mostly the baby. I don’t want to rob him, or her, of having a relationship with the biological father.”

“Yeah, Greg’s a real winner!”

“Brian!” Michael reprimanded Brian for his unneeded anger.

“Why do you do that, Michael?”

“What?”

“Belittle your existence. How can you simply walk away? Shit! This has got to be hurting you. Doesn’t Tracey understand how much you care about her and the baby? Because it’s fuckin’ obvious to me.”

“Brian, sometimes, in order to get along with people in this world, you have to learn a hard lesson on how to pick your battles. I have no right to the baby, except on paper.”

“What about in your heart?” Brian spoke softly enough that he could faintly hear Michael try to catch his next breath, emotion choking his throat. “Lord... this is fuckin’ killin’ you.” He stated clearly. He drew his knees up, wrapping his arms around his legs.

“Yeah...” The statement was said so quietly, followed by Michael trying to control his rapid breaths.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Michael.”

“I know. You didn’t.”

“You can tell me to FUCK OFF, if you want.”

“Nah, Brian. I’ve needed to do this. I‘ve been trying to hold back my feelings, hoping I was strong enough.”

“You are.”

“You don’t even know me, Brian Kinney.”

“I’d like to. I wish you’d let me. I wish... Christ! I wish I was there, with you, right now. My arms around you, stroking your hair...” Brian slowly dropped to lay back against his pillows, stretching his full length out on the lonely, king-size mattress.

“Brian, please...” Michael had to warn Brian of the boundary lines.

“Sorry, it’s what I feel. I don’t normally like to involve myself in what’s entailed in a relationship. The snuggling and cuddling. All that romantic, sappy bullshit. But, don’t ask me why, you’re making me rethink a few things in my life.”

“I’m not worth the trouble. I’m not anybody special. I’m not built like some Greek God. I’m not Knock-Em-Dead gorgeous. My sex appeal is the equivalent of Jack Tripper meets Peter Brady. I’m a goof. A cornball. If I were a candy bar, I’d be a Hershey Milk Chocolate bar, ‘cause there’s nothing goin’ on that’s remotely exciting and spectacular to write home about. Like caramel, nuts, a creamy peanut center or cherry filling.”

Brian had been chuckling while Michael went on talking about himself. “Mikey, Mikey, Mikey. You foolishly underestimate your own power.” Staring at the tiled ceiling, Brian decided to tease Michael. The phone gave a certain cloak of security. “Guess where my hand is?”

Michael couldn’t speak for a few seconds. “G’bye, Brian.”

Losing himself in riotous laughter, Brian sat up on his elbows. “Wait! No! I’ll be good, I promise. I swear it was over my chest, near my heart.”

“Oh, you have one of those?” Michael squeezed his eyes shut at his blatant words. “Shit! I’m sorry. That was mean.”

Brian didn’t lose his smile. “Michael, I’ve been wondering where it’s been all this time. I had one, years ago, in my youth, but it was stripped from me. Kidnapped and held hostage until I gave up the ransom.”

The silence from both ends was deafening.

Michael cleared his throat. “Which is?”

“Be willing to open up to someone. Let them know me. The real me, not the one I’ve been perpetuating for the last three years. Begin to care about another person, that’s not family. Allow my heart to, possibly, love again. Boundless and giving, like it used to be when we were children. Before we had to grow up and become like our parents.” Brian shut his eyes, wondering if he might have chased Michael away with his thoughts.

“Wow, Kinney, for a man who doesn’t engage in much *romance* in his life, that was a fair shot at it.” Michael pulled his shirt away from his overheated skin, letting the cool air flow in. He didn’t want to get caught in Brian’s web again. He didn’t want to fall harder this time around, only to have the heartache much worse. Was it better to drop things now, or let them continue? He didn’t know why Brian seemed to be hooked on him, this time. Michael’s curiosity ate at him. It would probably be the death of him, too.

“Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Was there something else? Another reason you called?”

Staring at the calendar next to the refrigerator, Michael flipped up the page, heading into the next month, November. “Uhm, well, what’s your schedule look like for Thanksgiving?”

“What? Like some fucked-up, demented Kinney family reunion?”

“Brian, you can’t help who you’re related to.”

“Why are you asking?”

“It’s Ma. She liked you, despite your rudeness. She wants to see you again. Maybe you could bring Jenna, too. She’s invited, in case you’re wondering.”

“How would you like me to answer, Michael? I’m not gonna accept if you’re gonna be disturbed by my presence.”

“I don’t mind it that much.”

“Could you sound slightly more bothered by it, please?”

“What am I doing?” Michael had moved the extension away from his mouth, in order to speak to himself, but Brian had caught the meaning behind the words. “I do want you there. I do. I just...”

“What, Michael?”

“I can’t promise that Ma won’t grill you until you scream for mercy.”

Brian chuckled at the sight that image conjured up. “I have some pretty thick skin.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“There’s no one alive who can survive one of her dinners, unscathed. Especially around the holidays.”

“But you’ll be there, Mikey. You’ll protect me, won’t you?” Brian had made his voice sound like a little boy’s, looking up to his favorite hero. “G’night, Michael.”

“Night, Brian.” Michael sounded more perturbed than when he called.

Brian stared down at the keypad, noticing the phone number on his LCD screen. He worked the buttons to save the digits to his address book. Now, he was certain to have plenty of sweet dreams about Michael.

For the first time in fifteen years, or so, Brian Kinney fell asleep with a small grin on his lips and a quickening heart.

*****************************************************************************

Brian didn’t even need to flash hundred dollar bills or mention a particular name to get into Liberty Avenue’s most popular gay nightclub. All he did was smirk at the muscular, biker-type bouncer and he was waved in. He wasn’t even dressed for a night out, like he usually did. He’d chosen a light V-neck, soft lavender sweater with a pair of rustic, dark navy blue jeans. His sharp Kenneth Cole relaxed ankle boots of polished black leather finished off the look. Nothing too striking, or breathtaking. Maybe the bouncer’s favorite color was purple. He shrugged, pleased to be invited in so easily.

The second he came down the darkened corridor, toward the wall of chains hanging from the ceiling, Brian knew he’d found a particular slice of gay paradise. Damn! He should have befriended Michael sooner. To think he’d had too many years of hiding in public restrooms and back alleys, when he could just walk through one doorway and become freer than he ever thought.

The sound system picked up every bass line in tempo to the swaying, glistening male bodies. The center floor seemed to take on a certain life of it’s own. The outer laying bars, balconies and stairs gave way to plenty of gay couples in full view of every activity imaginable.

Tucking his fingers in the front pockets of his jeans, Brian began to look for a familiar face. Where in the hell could Michael be?

As he let his warm hazel eyes wander the huge area of Babylon, Brian picked up on an all too familiar face. One from the night Michael took Jenna and him to Woody’s. Justin Taylor, wasn’t it? Dancing on a raised platform, Justin was in some decadent gay man’s fantasy costume. An angel gone very bad. Naked chest, short, white, sparkling shorts and similar speckled Go-Go boots. He had to chuckle at the wings attached over the thin shoulders to the sculpted back. Well... gosh! He still wasn’t turned-on, in the least.

High above one balcony sat a large, three screen projection frame. Cameras must be set up around the dance floor, picking up patrons and displaying them for all to see. The angle that was playing now intrigued him. A man who looked ALOT like Michael was dancing with a very extrovert Disco Queen. Little giggles were being let out as the tall, lanky blond/brunette, shaped his long fingers over Michael and his perfectly trim body. They danced flawlessly together, never missing a skipped beat from the DJ spinning the records.

As one song flowed eloquently into another, picking up the ending tempo, Brian glanced around to see if he could spot where Michael and his cute partner actually were. The multi-colored lights generated along with the songs. Occasionally, the images of a disco ball filtered over the floor.

Brian found himself stuck in the middle of the throngs of gay men, staring up at the colorful screen. Whoever was manning the camera lens wanted to stay trained on Michael. While Michael was oblivious to the invasion of his dancing pleasure. Brian liked being able to pseudo-secretly watch the scene unfold. Michael had his eyes closed, arms raised and swayed his pelvis to the pulsing rhythm.

A lump caught in Brian’s throat at the sight before him. He gazed up with his mouth nearly dragging to the floor. The partner Michael was sharing the floor with began from the bottom, surrounding his hands over every area of Michael’s tight frame. He stood behind Michael, arms, hands and fingers only visible on the dark clothes.

The nimble fingers caressed up the calf, over the thick thigh and the gyrating hips, tucked under the bottom hem of Michael’s shirt, exposing a bit of pale flesh. Michael didn’t care, he seemed to be lost in some day dream behind his lids. Focusing on whatever imaginative lover was plaguing his mind.

How was it possible to be jealous of a non-existent man?

Brian was getting an audience of his own. He stared oddly at the groins being thrust in his direction. For once, he wasn’t interested. He glanced up at Justin, hopeful that he hadn’t been spotted.

Shit! No such luck!

Pausing in the middle of his routine, Justin wiggled his fingers down toward Brian. He then waved him to come up, share the tiny space on the platform with him. Brian gave a sad wave, shaking his head to decline the offer. He then noticed that Justin blew him off, but in a way pointed out Michael’s whereabouts.

He lifted his head, somewhere on another raised platform, on the back left side of the room. Michael gripped the railing, shaking his body to the beat. His partner’s face was now visible. They laughed in unison, just simply enjoying the company of each other. The *chemistry* in their dance moves were just for show. Both men caught in the passion of the music.

Brian shook his head at Michael’s audacity to even play with his head like that. Fragile as it was. “Oh, Michael.”

In the crowded, booming noise of Babylon, Michael lifted his head to pick out Brian in the midst of all the ruckus on the dance floor. What the hell was he doing getting lost in that fray? A wild smirk grew on one side of his face. He couldn’t stop his heart from racing. He knew if he saw Brian Kinney in Babylon’s core, he wouldn’t be able to breathe. And he wasn’t wrong. Dressed simply in casual gear, Brian was the most enchanting sight ever to grace these hallowed walls. He knew Brian would *fit in* here, but he just didn’t know how much he could reveal about the underground portions. The areas of this popular nightclub that were rumored to feed the dark habits of public sex, masturbation and other freaky sexual acts.

Brian saluted up toward Michael. Michael waved back, sickly excited.

Using his head to show Michael that he wanted him to come down, Brian waited patiently for a response. Michael pointed to his chest, as if in a *You mean ME?* silent inquiry. Brian nodded his head in a strong motion of agreement. Michael turned, cupped a hand over his partner’s ear, whispered something and took off to race down the steps coming off the raised platform. He met a few friendly faces on the way, but his eyes were trained on one beauty in particular. Michael smirked when he watched Brian mosey to the edge of the crowded dance floor and begin to bounce his body to the hurried beat.

Brian kept his back to the men as he wanted to be sure, once Michael approached, that he’d go for no other man but him. Like an eager child, Michael flittered about, bumping and trying to avoid hitting too many hips on his way through. Just as he reached Brian, he felt himself swept up and spun around. He hollered like a fool to be put down.

Brian did as requested, but inched Michael’s body down his side, making sure enough of their skin and parts touched, every so often. Tucking his leg in between Michael’s thighs, Brian kept a secure arm about the slim waist, swaying their frames in one steady flow.

Michael reached up to wrap an arm around Brian’s neck, bringing the handsome features closer to his. “Thank you.” He spoke loud enough so he could be heard above the droning noise.

Brian snapped his head back, looking at the small man in his arms that continued to perplex his mind. “For?”

Michael dipped his head, again. “Suggesting we go out.”

Brian nodded his head, liking exactly where he could keep Michael. They fit perfectly together. “I’ve heard you mention this place, every so often. I must admit, I like Woody’s, but this...” He shook his head at the unbelievable thought that he could have found a *niche*, right here in The Pitts. 

Michael chuckled, hoping to be let off of Brian’s thigh soon. He didn’t want his groin anywhere near Brian, giving him ideas on how turned-on he was growing. “Babylon’s decadent, but no one ever gets turned away. They have the capacity to fill EVERY gay man’s fantasy.”

“EVERY?” Brian wiggled his eyebrows in curiosity.

Meeting his hands right at the nape of Brian’s neck, Michael tugged playfully. “You’re not going any place but right here, Kinney.”

Brian snickered, not really interested in checking any area of Babylon, except in Michael’s presence. He couldn’t help his thirst for secret, inner knowledge. “Don’t worry. I’m pleased to be RIGHT where I am.” He did a similar move, hanging his arms over Michael’s shoulders. Their foreheads met in the center. Damn, this felt so good! He closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

Michael took the time to gaze intently at Brian, lost in some haze. These past weeks, of getting to know each other at the pace Michael felt most comfortable was showing him a different man. It hurt to think he’d wasted his heart so early, never getting the opportunity to discover the REAL Brian Kinney. Now, he felt like he was seeing a NEW person. The one he knew existed all along. The more time he spent with Brian, of late, was making him crave the manager position less and less. It didn’t seem to matter much. Ned Archer was turning out to be a wonderful addition to the store. Michael wasn’t feeling so cramped in his Assistant Manager position any longer.

Brian licked his lips, wanting badly to kiss the ones hovering so close to his own. “Explain something to me.”

“What?”

Brian moved his forehead off of Michael’s. “This Justin Taylor... what’s his *beef* with you?”

“Christ!” Michael let his head fall forward onto Brian’s chest, his palms came down to rub over the soft lavender material. “I knew this would come up one day.”

“Michael, it’s plainly obvious how much the boy trails behind you. Every time I see him, it’s like he just waiting to attach himself to your cast offs. Frankly, he’s pretty, but he does nothing for me.”

Michael lifted his flushed face. “Really?” This was very good news. “Usually the men I bring around tend to fall in *lust* very easily. Sunshine just doesn’t DO it for you?”

“Who? Good God! Is THAT what they call him?” Brian made a sour face, shaking his head. “Nope, sorry. I’m more into dark, raven haired brunettes.” He reached up to run his fingers through Michael’s gelled hair, sending a flurry of spikes in the air.

Michael bit his lip, staring up at Brian. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Please, I’d want nothin’ but...”

“I HAD him.”

“Justin?”

“Yeah. I was going through a bad spiral of self-loathing and... Uh, I think I just wanted to fuck anything that moved for a while. I didn’t care about emotions and feelings getting in the way. He’d been chasing me for so long, I finally gave in.”

Brian was floored by Michael’s admission. “Is that why it still seems like he’s *chasing* you, but just staying in your shadow ‘cause he knows he can’t have you?”

Michael had to chuckle at the way that sounded. “Yeah, can you believe it? Me, desirable? Hmm, what a concept.”

Brian wrapped his arms tighter about Michael’s body. “Well, he can’t have you while I’m around.”

“In one more week, it’ll be Thanksgiving.”

“Yeah?” Brian thought Michael sounded like he was going to say something more.

“And in another month, you’ll be leaving.”

“So...?” Brian stretched the word out to wonder what Michael was getting at.

“By January, you’ll be back in your real home, not stuck in The Pitts.”

“What if I like being *stuck in The Pitts*?”

“Why the HELL would you?”

Brian shrugged one shoulder, drawing Michael closer to his face, rubbing his cheek against Michael’s. “I don’t know, maybe it’s the company I’d be keeping.”

Michael shut his eyes to all of his senses in overload. Touching him, feeling him, smelling him and hearing the perfection coming out of Brian’s mouth, put Michael in a dazed state of pleasure. “Ssshh, can we just dance?”

“I’d like nothing better, Mikey.” Brian sank his body into Michael’s, willing to lose his sense of identity, safely, in those strong arms.

For the last few minutes of one song, they managed to remain quiet, but soon, once the tempo picked up again, they began to gyrate and mesh their bodies as one. It was hard to tell where one man began and ended. Nobody and nothing could swipe the smirks off their lips.

 

**~~TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Brian was staring into the fireplace, when he heard the soft footsteps on the hardwood floors. Michael had just finished showering. He’d changed out of his wet clothes into a cream Irish wool sweater, turtle neck collar, black jeans and gray wool socks. He looked refreshed and clean, ready to get into something interesting. Brian just wanted to stare, like a dummy. 

“The place...” Michael began looking about the room. He’d investigated on his way back from the bathroom.

“Yeah?”

“Is nothing remotely like you.”

Brian chuckled as he followed Michael’s trek about the coffee table, coming around the other side to plop himself on the couch, next to him. “I had them decorate while I was gone. Isn’t it simply decadent and expensive looking?”

“I don’t even see a single picture of you, or your family.” Michael had to glance away, unsure if Brian wanted him snooping around. “I know, because I tried to look.”

Brian turned only his head to face Michael. “Apparently not everywhere. I have only a few photos in my bedroom. On my night stand.”

“I went through the master suite. There’s nothing there. I saw Jenna’s room. Didn’t snoop, though.”

Brian shook his head, moving back to stare into the flames flickering. “I don’t sleep in the master suite. There’s a room down here, on the first floor, I use.” While Michael had been showering, Brian cleaned himself up, getting rid of his wet clothes. Now, he was simply in sweats and a T-shirt. That stupid drab brown sweater over his body. He played with the zipper knob. “You know you’ve turned me into a complete freak.”

“I have?!” Michael didn’t know what to say.

Brian picked at the ugly sweater. “I haven’t been able to wear this thing without thinking about you. It’s been cold enough at night that I’ve worn it to bed.”

“Oh, Brian.” Michael didn’t expect Brian to open up in this way. The vulnerability surfacing so quickly. He wanted him to stop. He wanted to reach out, grab the biceps and pull the worn body to his chest.

Sitting forward, Brian looked down at the carpet. “Odd how we find comfort in the stupidest things.” He snickered, then sniffled. “I remember when Claire and I were younger, when the shit was bad at home. Dad lit into Mom, Mom lit into Dad. Both of them reeking of alcohol. I could hear Claire crying in her sleep. I’d run to her room, taking a chance they didn’t see me. I’d crawl into her bed, pulled her so tightly to my chest, trying to be the big brother who could defeat any monster or nightmare. She’d wake herself up, half-crying, and screaming. I’d do anything to quiet her, get her back to sleep. I loved to make her laugh. She had such an infectious laugh... just like yours.” Brian sat back, beginning to turn his whole body toward Michael. “What I wouldn’t give to hear her laugh again.” A sad smile escaped, but soon crumbled to near tears. His hands went to cover his face, embarrassed by the fragile emotion.

“Christ!” Michael shimmied closer, latching onto Brian’s wrists. He wanted to see Brian’s face.

“I’m sorry.” Brian pulled back, slightly, wiping randomly at his face.

“Life is so much different when you’re sober, huh?”

That might have sounded crass, but coming from Michael, it became an insightful truth Brian couldn’t shield himself from. He nodded his head, the tears kept falling. “Mikey...”

Michael couldn’t stand being disconnected from Brian. Enveloping him in his warm embrace, Michael tugged them both back against the length of the couch. “Sshh, it’s okay, Brian. Your secret’s safe with me. If you don’t mind, I think I’ll join you.”

Brian pulled himself to his hands, staring down at Michael’s chocolate eyes that were rapidly pooling with moisture. With a thumb, he tried to stem the flow. “Tracey and the baby? You haven’t talked about them in a long time.”

Michael had to look away for a bit, gathering his words. “She’s asked to have until Christmas Eve. Greg’s trying very hard to convince her of what’s right.”

“All the while, here you stand, alone and wondering if you’re gonna be a father or not?”

Michael shrugged.”It’s something I’ll deal with when the time comes. I can’t think about it now.”

Brian nodded in agreement. “Or you’ll turn into a blubbering idiot, like me?” He lifted one side of his mouth in a half-smile.

Michael slowly nodded his head, but soon had to cover his eyes as he couldn’t stop the tears anymore. “I hate being this weak.”

“You’re not weak, Mikey.”

“Ma sure doesn’t think so!”

“What does she know?! She likes Justin.”

Michael had to chuckle. “Don’t make me laugh. I’ve got snot bubbles.”

Brian removed himself to grab for a Kleenex box. “Thanks for that lovely visual.”

“You’re welcome. And thanks.” Michael took the tissues, blowing his nose.

Brian took a few of his own. “Aren’t we a cute couple?” He grabbed for Michael’s dirty tissues, finding a vase for them on the coffee table.

Michael went back to lay down.

Brian tenderly crawled to lay head to chest with Michael. “Can we sleep here tonight? Like this?”

Michael pet his fingers through Brian’s drying brown locks. “I like that idea.” He felt Brian snuggled deeper, the left ear working to rest over his beating heart.

“Wait!” Brian pushed his torso up. He took off the drab brown sweater, holding up his arms. “Lift me.”

Michael stared at the hulking chest above him, wondering what Brian could mean. Brian touched the bottom hem of his T-shirt. “Oh!” Tucking his hands underneath, Michael pushed the cotton material up over Brian’s head, allowing his fingertips to massage the warm skin. He felt the pressure from Brian’s pelvis, pushing his growing hard-on into his groin. Suddenly Michael raised his body up, crossing his arms to take off his sweater. Brian’s own hands tangled with his. Once off, Michael threw the sweater over on the floor with Brian’s T-shirt.

Brian snickered at Michael’s mussed hair, smoothing the soft locks down, grabbing onto the nape of his neck. “You scared?”

“Frightened. You?”

“Petrified.” Brian swooped in for a quick kiss, trailing his lips down Michael’s cheek, sending him to rest back on the couch cushion. “But don’t worry, this is enough, for now. You’re sending me into tailspins, Mikey. Making me feel things I thought were dead. I want whatever this is to last. I don’t know for how long, but I’m damn sure not gonna waste it on a one night stand. Although, right now, you are fuckin’ sexy as hell, but I’m distracting myself.” Placing butterfly kisses all over Michael’s chest, Brian finally found the one place he wanted to lay his head.

He found serenity and peace within Michael’s strong heart.

Brian placed his left ear, again, this time over Michael’s naked flesh covering his heart. “Your heart’s beating a mile a minute.”

Michael could feel Brian’s own heart somewhere along his right side, near his hip. “Yours is trying to keep up.”

Brian’s idea was a perfect, sinful pleasure. It might not get them asleep too soon, but their blended heartbeats would surely find a similar rhythm long into the night.

Somewhere around two in the morning, the power cut off. The flickering flames, in the fireplace, dimmed through the darkness, giving a warm orange glow about the room. Neither man moved, not even to stoke the fire. At one point a chill had brought Brian to pulling that stupid drab brown sweater over their bodies, but then later, once the fire died, they pulled the comforter down from the back of the couch, cocooned in their combined warmth.

*****************************************************************************

For two days, they had remained that way. State of Emergency had been called because of the snow, but by the third day, the flurries had stopped and the plows came out. Going back to their working environment seemed awkward and stilted. It wouldn’t be fair to Michael to show their true feelings for one another to his employees and co-workers. At least not until after Christmas.

Brian had been innocently daydreaming about those two, wonderful days with Michael. He and a few cashiers were trying to set up a Santa display in the middle of the store.

“Hey, Bri!” One young employee called out to a startled Brian.

For some reason, Brian was quickly becoming a close part of the store and it’s workers. They didn’t see him as the enemy anymore. He thought that had a lot to do with Michael. “Yeah?”

A few employees were standing in a semi-circle, in front of Santa’s sled, staring wide-eyed and scared at Brian. They looked pitiful.

“Michael’s back.”

Brian couldn’t stop the smile from coming out. “Oh? Where is he?”

The silence between everyone was steadily causing Brian to worry.

“Why? What is it? What’s wrong?”

A young cashier, stepped forward. “We don’t know, Bri. He stormed in, pretty pissed at someone. He’s upstairs in the office. Ned thinks he might have heard some things being thrown around.”

Brian unwrapped the garland from his neck, handing over Rudolph and his Red Nose to the employees. “Will you all excuse me?”

A collective ”Of course!” echoed as the employees parted to let Brian through. They shook their heads, watching their district manager run to Michael’s rescue. They hoped something could be resolved. Michael being this angry and upset was a rarity.

*****************************************************************************

Brian used his knuckle to gently knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Brian didn’t like the sound of Michael’s voice. It sounded defeated, on it’s last rope. He cautiously opened the door, poking his head in. “Hey, the crew said you got back. Is everything all right?”

Trying to bite his lip from exploding his anger all over the place, Michael leaned on a bare wall. “Please come in. You’re just the person I need to speak with.”

Closing the door, Brian stood at a slight distance from Michael, his hands crossed over his chest. “About?”

“This!!”

THIS turned out to be a series of legal bound papers thrust under Brian’s nose.

Brian took them in his grip, looking at Michael’s furious anger. “Sit down, Michael. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“Read it!”

“I will!” Brian stared down at the legal document. It pretty much was straight forward by the first line or two. “Holy Christ! Mikey! This is... this is...” Brian didn’t know if saying “wonderful” was going to be quite on target. “Isn’t this what you’ve wanted?”

Michael rushed over to snatch the paper back. “Yeah, sweetly handed to me while I heard a little story about a visit you paid Greg. What the HELL were you thinking, Brian!?”

“About you!” Brian bit back in kind. “Apparently, I guess, I did something wrong.”

“You bet your fuckin’ ass you did!”

“What? I had a chat with Greg. You got what you wanted, Mikey. You get to be a father.”

“No, I don’t.” Michael took a seat behind the desk.

“What are you saying?”

“Why did you have to meddle in my shit, Brian!?”

“Because. I saw you hurting and I wanted to help.”

“Yeah, you helped immensely!”

“What? I don’t see what I did wrong.”

Michael swiveled the chair to look out the window, away from Brian. “Tracey doesn’t want to see me. Ever. She thinks all I want is her baby. That’s not what I wanted.”

“What did you want, Michael?” Brian must have been confused.

“I love Trace, like you do Jenna, Brian. I don’t want to ever lose her as a part of my life. I want Greg to wise up, go back with Tracey. I want Tracey to have a healthy baby. I want Tracey to survive the birth. I wanted that baby to have a family.”

“Michael, you’d be a wonderful father.” Brian hated how desperate he was beginning to sound. He never heard any mention of him in Michael’s plans.

“Don’t sugar coat what you did.”

“I’m not. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a little late to make apologies. Greg’s managed to convince Trace to have the C-section. Should the baby survive, they’ll sign over parental rights to me. I can start the adoption process.” Michael sounded so tired and dead.

Brian didn’t like this situation. He wanted to touch Michael, bring him some comfort. Do anything he could to show how sorry he was, but somehow he didn’t think Michael could even stomach looking at him, even hearing his voice. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know...”

“Well, here I sit, paper in my hand telling me I’m a *Daddy*. Yet I have no REAL baby to convince me of that. So, I really have nothing. If there is a baby, I’ve got no one to help me raise it, like I had planned with Tracey. I have no friend. Tracey will be moving out of the house, going back with Greg. So, now I need to find another roommate. Thank God Daphne can still tolerate me.” Michael couldn’t believe how quickly his life had turned around for the worse. “I wish...”

Brian knew what Michael wanted to say. He finished the statement for him. “You wish you never met me.”

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, finally spinning his chair around. “Brian, look...”

Brian snickered, trying to take his next breath. “Yeah, I get it. I see what’s happening. I’m not stupid, Michael. You got me. You got me good, didn’t you?”

Michael thought Brian was speaking in tongues. “What are you talking about?”

“I know, Michael. I’ve known for quite awhile.”

“Known what?” Michael was curious to what Brian thought he knew.

“Your secret identity.” Brian paced to the front of the desk, splaying his hands across the ledge. “I know every square inch of your skin. I know what makes you ticklish. I know what makes you moan in ecstasy. I know which buttons to push in order to make you reach orgasm. You think I don’t know, but I do.”

Michael’s face went pale. “How long?”

“How long have I known?” At Michael’s slow nod, Brian tallied in his head. “I must admit, you were hard to forget, Michael. My life wasn’t clear back then. I’ve had many foggy moments. In fact, if I remember correctly, I had to leave my job for quite a long time. Claire got sick. I stayed by her bedside, keeping vigil until she broke her fever. But I never forgot you. When I knew Claire was gonna be all right, I came back to work. I showed up here and I overheard a very interesting discussion about ME in the warehouse. Some degrading things were said, but what hurt the most was your hatred of me. I figured YOU despised me. What else could I feel when all you did was shoot daggers at me, turning away each time I showed up. Oh, I had some grieving of my own, Michael. I just was better at hiding it.”

Michael was shocked by this admission. “You’re not trying to tell me you fell in love with me?”

“You never gave me a chance, Michael. Quick to make assumptions, never questioning what my life was like. Why do you think hiding and keeping silent gets you anything you want, anything you desire, in this world? You need to speak up!”

Michael was feeling foolish for realizing he had fallen so easily, but Brian hadn’t. What did that mean for these three months that they’d been together? “What about now?”

“Now? You mean, do I love you now?”

“Yeah?” Michael’s voice sounded so small.

“More than this fuckin’ job! Why do you think I went to Greg, Michael? It surely wasn't a selfish reason. I get nothing out of this, but your happiness, your pleasure. Seeing you smile. Holding that damn child in your arms! What hurts you, hurts me. I thought that was fairly clear. I thought, this time, you were giving me a chance. I didn’t know it was a test. That you could find failure in me so easily.” Brian paced back toward the door.

“Brian, don’t...”

“Don’t what? Love you? Sorry, I do. Much more than the last time. We got to know each other well, Michael. At least I thought so.” Brian gulped as best he could, his hand on the knob. “I don’t care who knows it, but apparently you do. I’m sorry I couldn’t live up to your idea of perfection. I’m not, you know. No one is. Not even you, Saint Michael.”

Michael stood, trying to come around the desk. For some reason, he knew this would mean Brian was leaving for good. Why did he want to hold on so tightly and never let go? “Where are you going?”

“Do you truly care?”

Closing his eyes, Michael held his fist to his chest, hoping to stop the aches from starting. “Yes, I do.” Why couldn’t he tell Brian the truth? Tell him how he really felt? Who was the one scared of committing?

“Claire’s nurse called me a few days ago. She’s sick again, but this time... I don’t know. I held off making definite plans, because I wanted to talk to you first. I think it might be best if I just leave now. I’ll give my uncle my decision on the manager position while I’m there. I won’t be back here, don’t worry. I won’t be around to screw up your life any more than I already have.”

“Brian...” Michael choked on his next words, unable to speak.

“Congratulations, Mikey, you got the job.” The door closed so softly as Brian exited the building.

“But... I don’t care about that! I don’t want the job. I want YOU!”

THERE! He’d said it, but Brian was long gone by then. Possibly out of his life, forever. Oh, shit! What a friggin’ mess! What had he done!? What the hell had he done?!

*****************************************************************************

“Mommy? I’m cold.”

“Sshh! Jenny, hush now. How many times do I have to tell you, the flight attendants have blankets, but right now they’re busy.”

“But I’m a fweezin’!” The little teeth began to chatter, stressing her point

Brian sat behind the mother and daughter, trying to read his notes. He hadn’t been able to concentrate for the last few pages. He didn’t know why he bothered to read.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, Jenny.” The mother sounded a little disturbed by her child’s incessant questions.

“Will Daddy be there?”

“Where?”

“When we land?”

“No, honey.” She reached over to pull her daughter tightly to her side. “Daddy stayed at home.”

“Why?”

“Because.” She didn’t feel her young child would understand the situation they were in.

“Because why?” The baby teeth chattered from the chilly air.

“Just stay quiet, Jenny. Why don’t you go to sleep?” She sniffed, wiping at the corner of her eyes.

“But I’m a not tired, Mommy. And I’m fweezing. I can’t sweep when I’m a tired.”

Brian thought the girl had a good point. He pulled his torso from the seat, pulling off the drab brown sweater. He moved to squat next to the mother and daughter. “HI! I couldn’t help overhearing. I’ve got this sweater here that I’m not using at the moment.” He looked at the young child, which was the worse thing he could have done. Chocolaty brown eyes bore into his own. He swallowed with difficulty as he used the sweater to cover the girl. “There. All snuggled in. You warm enough?”

“Gettin’ dhere!” The girl stared intently at Brian. “Won’t you get cold?”

“Nah! I’ll be fine.” Brian cleared his throat. “Look, why don’t you keep it. I don’t need the sweater any more.”

The mother was unsure of Brian’s kindness. “Are you sure, sir?” Her trust in men, of late, was wavering.

“Yeah... I think.” Brian stood to move back to his seat.

“What do you say to the nice man, Jenny?”

“Dhank you?”

“You are very welcome.” Brian couldn’t help but rub his hand over the soft drab material, saying a final goodbye to Michael. Christ! He’d hung onto that stupid sweater for too long. Once he retook his seat, Brian tried to feel good about what he’d just done. He couldn’t help feeling like he wasn’t quite truthful in wanting to let go of the sweater so quickly.

This was for the best. It had to be.

It just had to be.

*****************************************************************************

Staring up at the list of CANCELLED flights, finding that he’d be spending the night at the airport. Great! Another lovely night on the floor.

“Serves us right, huh? Trying to travel on Christmas Eve?” A voice just spoke from beside Brian.

Brian nodded his head, chuckling at the wise comment. “Yeah.” He tried to limit conversations in airports, because you never knew who you’d meet.

“You headin’ home?”

“No. Minnesota.”

“Really? What’s out there?”

“A job.”

“Hmm... seems a shame.”

“What?” Brian finally turned to find a kind, old man simply staring up at the board along with him. Looked fairly harmless.

“You’re a pretty strapping young man. Handsome. Seen the world. Seems a shame you ain't found your place yet. Ain’t got a spouse, some kids running at your feet. Everyone deserves their time to breathe. Is the job worth it?”

“Worth what?”

“All the heartache you’re feeling.”

Turning to completely face the man, Brian realized that he’d been mistaken, there was nobody there. Shit! Why did God like to visit people in airport terminals? Next, he expected to be shown some kind of *sign* from above.

Shaking his head, Brian glanced at the screens. He didn’t know why but he looked up right at the moment Philadelphia popped over. The flight was going to be delayed, but it wasn’t canceled, like all the others.

OH... SHIT!

*****************************************************************************

  
Brian was finishing his purchase of a one way ticket to Philadelphia. Was he fucking crazy? Or what?

No, stupid, he was in love.

They called for the flight just as he turned to head toward the gate, which was nearby.

He was standing in line, waiting to board with all the other passengers, when he felt the tug to his pant leg. He looked down to find smiling chocolate eyes staring up at him. “Hey, Jenny.”

“I’m done.” Jenny handed the sweater back to Brian. “I’m warm enough now.”

Brian choked on the tears in his eyes. “Jenny, you didn’t have to...”

Jenny closed her hands over Brian’s on the sweater. “Dhank you. Now, you can be warm again, too. Bye.” She waved her goodbye, running toward her waiting mother.

Brian was too choked to say anything.

Jenny’s mother shook her head. Her gaze spoke of how much she had known the sweater meant to him. Stupid drab brown thing it was.

Oh, Michael. What have we done?!

Brian buried his face in the soft material, drying his face. He hoped the flight attendants didn’t see his highly emotional state.

Christ! What did he care!?

******************************************************************************

“Michael, he’s not gonna be here. Brian won’t magically appear if you never talk to him again. You won’t get anywhere if you don’t let him know how you really feel.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you such a Scrooge?!” Jenna whined, stomping her foot. She was quickly growing tired of Michael’s melancholy moods.

“I don’t know why, Jenna. I don’t know what suddenly overtakes me when I pick up the phone, intending to call him. Fear, I guess. Fear that I’ve ruined the one good thing in my life. Someone that makes all my efforts of being here worth it.” Michael’s voice became lower as a few employees wandered close by his perch. “I want the hard part to be over. I want to take back every mean word I said in anger. I want to be able to tell him that I could never raise a child on my own unless, because it just wouldn’t be right without him.” He covered his face with his hands. He hoped he wasn’t going to become too emotional. “I want him to know that I’ve missed him, like crazy, more now than ever.”

Jenna sidled closer to Michael, tucking her face near an available ear. “He needed you so badly, Michael. Claire’s funeral took too much out of him.”

Every time Jenna brought up Claire, Michael got a lump in his throat. “How did he look?” He hated not being there with Brian, to help him through the journey of healing emotionally after the death of his young sister.

“Fine, if you didn’t really know him. How he tends to keep feelings locked inside. He nearly fainted twice at the grave site. Luckily, I was there to hang onto.” Jenna leaned against Michael’s side, finding comfort in his presence.

“Most of all, I need him to know that I could never hate him, because I love him too damn much.” Michael closed his eyes, wishing that when they reopened that the dream became reality. No such luck! Only Jenna was by his side.

A few straggling employees hung around the break room, sipping punch and eating the leftover hot food and cool desserts given to them, at no cost, by Big Q Headquarters. The annual Christmas party was winding down. Customers were still wandering the emptying aisles for last minute Christmas present shopping.

Michael and Jenna decided they’d share clean up duty. They began to pick up random plates, cups and other trash, pitching the items in the garbage can they rolled behind them.

“For whatever it means, Michael, I know... I can feel that Brian wants the same thing. I love that man to death, but I promised never to meddle in certain things in his life.” Jenna turned to put away some covered dishes. “You haven’t been far off his thoughts.”

Michael picked up on Jenna’s hidden messages. “Have you talked to him recently? Where is he?”

“Last I heard, this was a few days ago, he was being sent to Minnesota. There’s a new Big Q opening. Father thinks that Brian should branch out more. He’s sure the East Coast has been too light a workload for Brian.”

Michael faced Jenna, back to the doorway as employee’s freely walked in and out of the room. They grabbed munchies and punch or egg nog. “Yeah, and did Brian forget to tell Jerry where to go fuck himself?!”

The few workers who heard Michael’s outburst blanched as their eyes focused on the face appearing in the open doorway.

“No, I tried, but my cell phone was out of range at the time. So I just quit.”

Michael and Jenna stopped what they were doing. Jenna dropped what was in her hands, running to fly into her dear cousin’s arms. She was planting kisses all over his face as he laughed, trying to pull her off of him.

“Hey, I’m fine. I’m okay, Jenny.”

“I know.” Jenna sniffed, wiping at her eyes. “I see that, you bastard!” She slapped his biceps on the right. “Asshole!” Then the biceps on the left.

“Uh, ow-a-ch!” Brian held Jenna away from him as he noticed she couldn’t stop crying. He handed her a dry tissue out of his jacket pocket. He patted Jenna’s shoulder looking over at the man he’d come to see. Had flown miles to see. He’d get his fucking moment if he had to beg Michael in front of all these employees.

Michael had been trying to pull the plastic garbage bag out of the can, but it slipped back in. Some young men quickly took the job over.

“We got it, Mike!”

Michael couldn’t look at Brian, just wandered around the room.

Brian couldn’t pass through the door’s threshold, like a barrier was there. “Michael, can we talk? Somewhere private?”

“Sure. Let’s go to the office.” Shit! That was the last place they had seen each other. What good of an omen was that? Michael beat a hasty exit. He had to pause, waiting for Brian to make room for him to pass by heading up the stairs.

Brian moved out of the way. It was like someone had lit a fire under Michael’s butt. He took off in a flash. Reaching down to place a kiss on Jenna’s cheek. “You don’t know how good it is to be home.”

Jenna could hear the conviction behind Brian’s words. “Do you mean that?”

“I’m about to make it all worthwhile.” Brian winked, brushing a fingertip down Jenna’s flushed cheek, following a tear’s path. “Wish me luck.” He was gone before Jenna could even say the “G” sound in “good”.

*****************************************************************************

Michael was waiting for him in the office. Calmly seated at the front of the desk, his backside planted on the ledge, Michael crossed his arms over his chest.

“You look... good, Michael.” Brian managed to breathe out.

“Thanks. You...” Michael finally took a gander at how Brian appeared. He looked tired, exhausted from more than just traveling by numerous planes. “Look beat.”

“Rode hard and put away wet.”

Michael chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah, well, you still manage to make it look sexy and desirable.” He shook his head. “Damn you!” He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t stay stoic and immovable when Brian was around. Not now, and possibly not ever again.

“Is everything okay?” Brian’s brow creased in worry.

Sighing heavily, Michael moved back a bit to sit fully on the desktop. He knocked over a few things. “I don’t know, Brian. You tell me. Are WE okay, because I don’t think I can definitively agree that EVERYTHING is okay unless WE are okay?”

“Say what?” Now, Brian was just plainly confused.

“Do you love me? Still?” Michael raised those chocolate eyes toward Brian.

“Beyond my better judgment, I can’t get you out of my mind.”

“But DO YOU STILL LOVE ME? Can you see yourself falling in love with me? Ever again?”

Brian stepped closer toward Michael, bypassing the chairs in front of the desk. “You know, late at night, when there’s nothing going on in my head but white noise and I’m starting to feel shitty about my life, I often ask myself, ‘Why me?’. Maybe it’s the drugs I did, maybe it’s those fucked-up DNA cells that passes through from parents, but I can’t help thinking... someone whispering in my ear... Brian Kinney, you were *born* to love him.” He put up his hands in defeat. “That’s why it feels so right with you. How we can complete each other’s sentences, know what the other’s thinking. I can see no other purpose than to make sure YOU, Michael Novotny, get all the love you deserve. I’m pretty sure there’s no one else who can make that possible, but ME.”

Michael couldn’t stop laughing. “You are a certifiable nut job, Kinney!”

“And that is why you love me, too. Isn’t it?”

“Unfortunately, yes!” Michael let his head hang down, looking at his legs swinging from the desktop ledge.

“Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Anything.”

“Uh, why are my arms still empty?”

Holding out his arms wide, Brian waited for Michael to approach.

Michael flew off the desk in no seconds flat. He nearly knocked Brian off his feet. “You’re letting me off too easy, Kinney.”

“This is our official *Do Over*. We know what works for us, we know what pisses one another off. I’m not taking any chances this time. We’re doing this one right. No anger. No hang-ups. No preconceived notions about the characters of each other. Clean slates.”

Michael squeezed tighter, burying his head under Brian’s neck. He could see the drab brown sweater peeking out underneath the heavy jacket. Strangely, that eased his worry. They were going to be all right. The erratically beating heart hidden was making him aware of what was really going on. “I’m sorry about Claire.”

Brian choked, tucking his face nearer to Michael’s nape. “I wished for you, physically, to be there. I didn’t think I could make it through without you, but I did. I was proud of myself.”

“You’re stronger than you know.”

“YOU make me want to be strong.”

“Shut up.”

“No!” Brian cleared his throat. “I’m sorry about Tracey and the baby.”

Michael picked up his head. “Then you haven’t heard?”

Brian became speechless then squinted his eyes on Michael’s features. “Heard what?”

“Greg’s totally out of the picture. Tracey and I patched things up shortly after you left. She was more upset with herself for allowing Greg to brainwash her into thinking of me like that. Selfish and egotistical. Why weren’t you honest with me about what happened with you and Greg?”

Brian shrugged, knowing this was all in the past. They were moving forward. “You were solely intent on one thing. I didn’t feel I needed to say more to persuade you. You had your own ideas. You had to find out for yourself.”

Michael smoothed a line, with his palm, down Brian’s chest. “I apologize.”

Brian leaned down to press a light kiss to Michael’s lips. He pulled back realizing one thing. “What about the baby?”

“That’s the coolest part of all. I’m still gonna be a Daddy. Tracey’s past the crucial months. Her doctors say that everything looks excellent for a New Year’s baby.” Michael grabbed for Brian’s hands in excitement.

“You happy? Is it what you want?”

“Yeah, but it’s missing one thing.”

“What?”

“You.”

Brian stared intently down into Michael’s face, pausing all the jovial banter and chatter. They would look one another in the eyes and KNOW, for sure.

“In case there was any doubt... I love you, Michael.” He reached out to cup one flushed cheek.

Shaking his head, pushing his skin into Brian’s heated palm. “There is no doubt. I love you, Brian.”

They gazed at each other for another long minute before closing the space between their lips and meeting for a deep, long-awaited kiss of intense passion and gentle care. Michael gripped onto the drab brown sweater Brian was wearing and Brian rubbed the back of his knuckles over Michael’s face. Neither believing the other was really and truly right in front of him.

Closing his eyes, Brian let his head fall forward, meeting his forehead with Michael’s. Both men were struck silent by the change of events. It was enough just to be with each other, especially during this major holiday of family, love and togetherness.

Nobody saw Michael, or Brian, for the rest of the day. Some employees saw them leave out the back door. Others swore they held vigil up in the office, until closing.

Only Jenna knew the truth. And she wasn’t gonna spread any rumors this early in the relationship.

  
 ********THE END****


End file.
